My Friend, My Love, My Mate
by Mynthia Fae
Summary: To save her friends Hermione locates the last hidden Time-Turner, but before she can use it properly it shatters. Were does she end up? And can she avoid altering the flow of time? Rated for future possible chapters.
1. Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe including but not limited to people, places, things, and spells, which all belong to JK Rowling.  
The poetry however is mine (You will see it much later).

Thank you for reading. Reviews are much appreciated. Happy Reading.

_**My Friend, My Love, My Mate**_

Chapter 1: Time

Number twelve, Grimmauld Place had never been the same since the death of Sirius Black. It was quiet, but for the periodic complaints from the late Mrs. Black. Harry only visited once throughout the summer to check on Kreacher, but even that had been at Hermione's insistence and he had left just after opening the door. What with Sirius gone, and Dumbledore buried in the ground, it seemed he had no need to be part of the Order anymore.

Hermione knew that she had to stay strong during all of this. She was the support her friends needed and even though she wanted to just break down and cry with every mention of the late headmaster she knew that if she fell apart it would be much like the domino effect. And falling to pieces was not an option at this time.

After coming of age, Hermione, Harry and Ron had decided not to return to Hogwarts. They would search out the Horcrux's that held the key to Voldemort's downfall. Of course, Ron's mother, Molly Weasley had not taken this news lightly and had asked that the three at least attended one last meeting with the Order of the Phoenix before leaving. Harry had protested, but Hermione knew it was only the thought of returning to the Black residence that stopped him. After begging and pleading, her friend had finally given in and the three of them returned to a place filled with cheerless memories.

Moody's enchanted eye whizzed and whirled as if eyeing everyone all at once. Hermione was sure that he could see into someone's soul, had he the mind to look. His eye stopped on Fred and George who were whispering frantically to one another and glancing around nervously. Certainly, they were coming up with something mischievous, and the scowl on Moody's face only confirmed that theory.

Meanwhile, Tonks was chatting away to Remus Lupin about something Hermione could not hear, though disappointment washed over her face when she realized that the werewolf's attention seemed distracted. Hermione could well relate to that as Harry had not been willing to speak of much besides the task they would be completing instead of attending school. Tonks had often talked about her feelings for the man, but he seemed unsure of how he felt, perhaps not wanting to hurt anyone including himself.

Since the betrayal of Severus Snape, Hermione had taken it upon herself to brew the Wolfsbane potion for Lupin. She almost pitied the man who needed to rely on a potion in order to keep his sanity. Almost. He was a strong man and had lived many years alone without it, and she was sure he could do so again if no one else brewed it for him. What must those years have been like for him, all alone without even sanity to keep him company?

Arthur, who had taken it upon himself to run the meetings in Dumbledore's absence, stood up. The man slumped, even as he stood, seeming to be unable to straighten fully. Stress and concern for his family's safety appeared to have tacked on several years, and he was showing it. His eyes were dull, seeming like they peered out from a Muggle black-and-white photo, while his face seemed to crack as if he had not moved it in some time. "I know it has been hard the last few months, as we have all been mourning a dear friend, but I know that Dumbledore would not have wanted us to live in the past..."

Ron turned the chair next to her around and took a seat, his eyes following his fathers. He was proud of his dad, who had always allowed himself to be walked on in the Ministry, for standing up for his family and friends. Hermione knew that it would be hard for him to leave his family after the meeting.

Everyone was silent, their attention on Arthur, that is save one man. His pale gray eyes so normally laced with fatigue were now alive and a vivid blue as he watched her across the table. Hermione found that she could not look away, nor could she pay her full attention to the conversation around her. Harry had stood, and was arguing with Arthur, but she found she was entranced in those eyes.

What was he staring at her for? The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, and a bolt of ice raced down her spine. _Lupin sure is capable of turning on the freaky when he wants to._

Ron placed his arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her to him as the arguing around her continued. Even then Hermione continued to watch the werewolf across the table. His eyes flickered briefly, but returned to her almost before she had noticed they had moved.

Harry had pounded his fists on the table, startling Hermione, shouting that no one understood his need to do this alone. "It is easier to sneak around just the three of us!" He stormed out of the room, Hermione followed him to the bottom of the stairs when a hand on the crook of her arm stopped her.

"Let him fume." The voice was soft, a growl barely detectable in the undertones of his words.

"You're right, Professor. Harry needs some time." Hermione had always considered Remus Lupin to be her professor. His mind was acutely aware of the confidence that his students had needed in order to grasp the fine concepts to defend themselves. Without confidence and purpose, magic is wild and unpredictable. Though his malady prevented him from submerging himself into the wide wizarding world, he had managed to draw out the beginnings of courage and self will that Harry had continued to encourage in their fifth year. Lupin was a great man, and more than that, he was a faithful friend.

"Hermione," his voice was soft, only a rough whisper. "I know you are leaving soon, and I was hoping you would finish up that last bit of Wolfsbane potion before you go."

She nodded and made her way up to the attic she had converted into a Potions lab. Having been by a few days earlier, the cauldron was already steaming a florescent blue and waiting on the final touches. The silence was thick, and Hermione felt as if she needed to penetrate it.

"Tonks fancies you." She said rather point blank.

He was silent as he stood behind her, leaning against the door frame. Hermione couldn't see him but she could swear she felt his eyes bearing into her back. "I don't know if I could ever love another," he said, though it had sounded more like a sigh than words.

_Another?_ Hermione did not want to intrude on what seemed to be a private memory. She had had her suspicions that he had once loved Lily Evans as she had been the only woman, before Tonks, who had ever shown an interest in him knowing that he was a werewolf. _I really don't see why people are so biased against them. A good dose of Wolfsbane potion and a nice place to sleep the full moon away and they are fine._ But she could understand his feelings towards the first woman to accept him as he was. Though, obviously, as Lily Evans had moved on to be Lily Potter, she had had no romantic interest in him, he did seem to have been content with the friendship they had had.

"You don't have to be alone." She reached for the cabinet that stored all of the potions ingredients and turned to look at him. He was mumbling something she wasn't sure she was intended to hear. But hear it she did.

"_Make one from two."_

Hermione took the jar of cinnamon dust from the shelves and sprinkled some into the cauldron. Stirring the cauldron clockwise three times, she felt a presence directly behind her, a breath from touching her. "Professor?"

His breath trembled in her ear. "I know I shouldn't tell you why I can't love Tonks, but neither can I leave you in the dark. Twenty years ago-"

"Professor, whatever happened to you back in school is over. There is no sense dwelling on the past. She was your friend and nothing more. But that doesn't mean you can't move on. Tonks feels for you, and you both need each other right now."

Brows furrowing, his eyes danced back and forth focusing on nothing. Words tumbled from his mouth. "Hermione, you don't understand. I need to tell you that tonight-" he was interrupted by an explosion downstairs. He drew his wand from his sleeve and ran downstairs with Hermione at his heels.

Hermione saw as Death Eaters swarmed past the stairs into Grimmauld Place, her heart catching in her throat. _The power of the Fidelius Charm has faded with Dumbledore. Too many knew about the secret and now…_ her thoughts trailed off as she heard shouts from behind the wall.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She heard Ron and a few of the others shout, and saw Lupin stun a some of the Death Eaters who were late coming through the door. Harry joined Hermione on the stairs, instantly casting spells as well. Joining the fray Hermione cast defensive charms on those who were outnumbered. "Incarcerus!" She shouted and ropes bound a Death Eater who had been behind Harry.

She watched as members of the Order fell in large numbers. It seemed that the Death Eaters had been prepared, coming in waves and counter jinxing the spells the Order was using. Arthur and Molly lay on the ground, and near them was George and Alistor Moody.

Her eyes began to tear over as she rushed forward grabbing Ron and Harry. Turning on the spot, she Apparated out of the death trap to the first place she could think of, while gathering all of her ability not to get the three of them splinched. Landing roughly, the three of them sprawled onto the ground in the Forbidden Forest.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Harry shouted at her, his face red with anger. "We need to get back, they can't do this without us!"

Hermione burst into tears, letting the sobs overwhelm her as the memories of those who had died burst through her defenses. "I-" she started, her voice trembling. "I didn't know what else to do, H-Harry. I saw Mrs. Weasley and- and- well I couldn't let that happen to you!"

Ron sat down next to her and put his arms around her and pulling him to her while she cried. He soothed her while Harry paced angrily. "We can't go back now, mate."

Hermione perked up, her eyes glittering in the setting sunlight with the tears she had shed. "But I can." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry and Ron. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you come with me. _Impedimenta!_" Both boys were moving at a fraction of the rate they had been.

Hermione took off through the Forbidden Woods, casting a powerful Disillusionment charm while she ran. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, drowning out her own foot falls through the trees. _I hope they haven't found it!_

Rumors that Death Eaters were now teaching at Hogwarts had reached her a weeks before, and that Snape was now Headmaster. Few teachers remained from the previous staff, though Hermione was sure that was only due to the fact they did not impede on the wills of the power hungry. Hermione's only hope was that Professor McGonagall had not revealed her trinket to the teachers that remained.

The field had gone by in a blur, and now Hermione slowed at the great doors. She had run all this way, but had no way to get inside. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach.

Minutes passed as Hermione's brain worked in overdrive as she stood near the door. It was by luck that Snape himself walked down the crumbled walk leading to the school. The urge to avenge Dumbledore's death filled her, though she stamped it out knowing that the Potions Master's vast knowledge of the Dark Arts would easily overpower her defensive spells. Besides, he was her ticket into the castle. Careful not to bump into him, Hermione crept inside behind him, the doors nearly closing on her cloak with a loud _bang!_

Snape paused just inside the doors while Hermione scurried behind one of the suits of armor. He turned and glared at the spot where she had just been before making his way up the main staircase and disappearing around a corner.

Avoiding the commonly used corridors, Hermione made her way slowly up to the office of Professor McGonagall. "_Alohomora._" The door gave a faint click and opened inwardly. Once inside, she closed the door behind her and began searching the room for the time-turner she hoped was still hidden. Digging through the drawers of the desk, Hermione's fingers closed around the cold metal she knew well.

"Finite Incantatem!" A familiar voice behind her called out, and the Disillusionment charm was gone. Hermione turned to see Minerva McGonagall.

"Professor?" Hermione said, stepping back against the wall. She had not even noticed the woman's absence from the meeting. But the lack of color in the woman's eyes and the wand pointed at Hermione's neck spoke more than any words could at that time.

Throwing the chain of the time-turner around her neck, Hermione began to spin it, intending to take her back two hours so she could warn the Order. In the middle of the second spin, the woman before her spoke.

"_Avada kedavra!_" A green jet of light rushed at Hermione.

"No!" Another voice rang out as a shadowed figure lunged at the Transfiguration teacher a moment to late. The jet of light hit the time-turner, shattering the device in Hermione's hands. Her name was the last thing she heard as everything went black.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, or claim to own, anything Harry Potter related. I am just borrowing them and manipulating them to my will ~looks around nervously~ BUT they will be returned in nearly the same condition as when I borrowed them. Normal wear and tear from use does apply. I promise to give them back though ~wink~

**My Friend, My Love, My Mate**

Chapter 2: Sleeping Beauty

The pounding in her head refused to ebb, and every muscle in her body felt as if it had run a Muggle marathon. _Merlin's beard, what happened?_ She made to move her hand up to the pain in her temples but found she could not; Fluttering her eyelids opened seemed to be beyond her power as well.

Trapped in her own mind, it began to race: Is this what it is like to be Imperiused? Does some dark wizard have control of my body? What horrible things am I doing?

_Voldemort would want you to both see and feel the horrors you cause to make your anguish that much more entertaining. Stop and think before you jump to conclusions._

Then she must be dead. How else did it explain her lack of control.

_Another hasty conclusion. Listen._

Oh, this is fantastic, she thought. I'm talking to myself-

_Thinking._

Arguing with myself! If she had had the power to roll her eyes, she would have. Seeing as that wasn't possible, she listened to her subconscious and let her mind rest so she could focus what senses she had on her surroundings.

Beneath her was not the solid wood of a coffin that she would be in were she dead. Instead she felt the firm, uncomfortable yet familiar mattress of the infirmary covered in starched sheets. She was in the hospital wing. She had spent far too much time petrified during her second year not to know the feeling burned deep within her soul. Was she petrified again?

Footsteps sounded near the bed, and a chair screeched across the floor. A soft thud followed, announcing that someone had come to sit near the bed. Hermione wished she could open her eyes and see who it was, or be able to ask what had happened. The more she thought about before the more her head pounded, drowning out her thoughts.

"Who are you?" The sound rumbled in her ears. It was soft as if the voice was not accustomed to use. Concern and curiosity vibrated in its tone. And though it seemed familiar, she could not place it with a face in her mind.

If only I could let him know I can hear him! Hermione screamed within her own head.

A hand covered hers as the silence ensued, his thumb rubbing her wrist slowly. That little gesture calmed her and soon the blackness returned in the form of peaceful slumber.

Her consciousness returned, though Hermione had no idea how long she had been out. She could feel the warmth on her hand though she was now palms up while the lines of her hand were being traced.

"You remind me of sleeping beauty, in your peaceful repose. Madame Pomfrey says that you are not dead, nor in danger of dying and yet you still do not open your eyes. Such a shame that there is no prince charming to wake you up." It was all but a purr.

Her consciousness came and went many more times. Sometimes he was there talking to her, and sometimes she was alone in the silence. The voice, still a familiar yet unknown anomaly, brought her peace of mind.

Hermione wondered how long she had been lying in the hospital wing, but even more she wondered who her guest was that spoke to her. How often was he there?

Certainly it was not either Ron or Harry, for she would have known their voices in an instant; Neville tended to stutter more around girls, though she wasn't sure that would be the case were they unconscious. Victor Krum was the only other male she considered a friend, but his voice was rather hard. The last guy she knew who had any strong feelings towards her of any kind was Malfoy, and she was sure, beyond a doubt, that if he had sat beside her bed, it would have been to call her harsh names and put her out of her misery.

Now that aint a half bad idea, she thought to herself.

_You don't want that._ Her inner voice chided. _And 'aint' is not a word._

Oh, for the power to roll my eyes.

"I had a dream last night." The voice said in her ear. Thought it was rough, like it had been dragged through gravel, it was pleasant to her. He often came and told her of his dreams or his classes. "A woman came to me while I sat out by the forest. A light radiated from her, making her painful to look at, much like the sun. The darkness of the forest seemed to hug against her, though the light would not be extinguished. Before I could ask her who she was, for I didn't know her, she spoke.

"She said, 'From new to full, from full to new. Or- " His words stumbled here. " scream so long, make one from two.' Do you know what that could mean?" He laughed. "How could you? I am sure you don't hear a word I say to you." Silence filled the air as he traced circles on her palm once again.

I don't think I can handle this anymore, she thought. She began willing every ounce of energy to gather. She brought it up from her toes all the way to her heart, and poured it down her arm to her hand. Her fingers twitched. With more effort she curled her hands around the fingers. His hand was rather large in comparison to her own.

"Madame Pomfrey!" The voice called out. "Madame Pomfrey! I think she is waking up."

The hand disappeared from hers and the sound of soft footsteps faded only to return with the echoed sound of heals. Her energy was nearly gone as she willed her hand to move again.

"I believe you are right. Quickly. Get the headmaster." Her voice rang clear as a bell in Hermione's ears, though it sounded slightly different. Hermione couldn't place the difference though she tried. Again the soft footsteps faded along with Hermione's consciousness.

A harsh, fowl smell permeated her nose causing her to jerk back from it. Her entire body protested the movement.

"I moved!" she exclaimed, her voice rough and her throat sore.

"That you did, Miss… I do apologize but I do not know your name."

Hermione opened her eyes at the sound of a voice she had not heard in months. Before her was the tall thin figure of Albus Dumbledore; his long white hair and beard immaculate as always. Something was very wrong, for she knew this man to be dead and entombed.

_This is not good,_ her mind chimed in.

You think, she retorted. She thought fast.

"May I speak with you privately?" She eyed Madame Pomfrey. Just beside her she noticed a tall boy, with long light brown hair held back in a ponytail at the base of his neck. His eyes were a steel gray and were pinned onto her.

"Of course." Albus turned to the other two and gave them a nod. Both the nurse and the boy left without a word. He pulled his wand from sleeve of his deep purple robes and waved it around wordlessly. "Now our conversation is private, though I suspect both are curious as to your identity, Miss…?"

"Before I answer any questions, may I ask what day this is, sir?"

The man raised an eyebrow at the question, but did not say anything demeaning. Hermione noticed there were less wrinkles etched into his face, though she hadn't seen him in quite some time. Perhaps she had imagined him older and more frail than he actually was.

"The date is November 19th, 1977." His tone was flat.

"What?" Hermione hissed between her teeth, dropping her eyes to the sheet that covered her. That just wasn't possible.

_And seeing a dead headmaster alive and well is?_

"I repeat-"

"I heard you, professor. I just don't believe it." She looked back into his bright blue eyes. "My apologies."

"Take your time. It sounds like you will have an interesting story to tell." He folded his hands in his lap and waited patiently, his gaze moving out the window behind her.

She sighed. "My name is Hermione Granger. And I won't be born for another two years." Albus turned his attention back to her without a single look of shock on his face.

"I see how this is a problem. I take it you are a student here at Hogwarts in the future?"

"I am."

"Well, Miss Granger. I would like to know how you have come to be here, but I fear paradox would ensue if I knew too much. What happened precisely before you came to the past."

He was taking this surprisingly well. The man certainly had a demeanor that made her wonder if he would react similarly while staring down a dragons throat before it chomped. She concentrated on the details which had led her here, and though they were fuzzy, and parts of it were a complete blank, she did know two things. "I was using a time-turner and it was broken while spinning with the Killing Curse."

He nodded but was silent for quite some time. "I see. I do not believe that I have ever heard of a situation like yours." Once bright blue, his eyes paled slightly as they looked into her own. "I'm not sure we will be able to get you home."

Hermione felt her heart sink. She may not go home? What was she supposed to do, live out her life in the past, hoping to avoid herself in the future?

"Perhaps it would be appropriate to enroll you in classes while you are here, so in the event you are not able to return to the future you are educated properly. The world is not a safe place."

Voldemort had already begun his first rise to power, Hermione remembered. In truth, it was more dangerous now than it would be in the future. Here, Voldemort felt unthreatened and would be wreaking havoc on the wizarding world without opposition.

"When you are well, please come and visit me in my office. The entrance is on the third floor-"

"Behind the gargoyle statue. May I ask what Muggle sweet you are using as the password?" Hermione interrupted and then flushed. "Again, I apologize for interrupting."

"Sweet Tarts." He again looked her over. "It appears you and I are far from strangers."

"Yes, sir."

"I will kindly ask that you do not speak of the future to anyone, including myself Miss Granger. I do not wish to alter it in any way, for better or for worse." He smiled warmly. "Also, since you will be a student eventually, you will need a new name to go under. I will let you think on this, and also how you came to be at Hogwarts. We will discuss it when you are ready and able to leave the hospital."

"Thank you, professor." Hermione said as the headmaster moved to remove the wards and then paused.

"Mr. Lupin found you in Professor McGonagall's office, and he has been visiting you daily since." He waved his wand and removed the wards. "Good evening." With that he was gone.

Remus Lupin? Hermione flopped back on the mattress with a soft flomph; her thoughts scattered.

If Lupin was here, that also meant that James and Lily were here too, along with Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Snape. The last two names that came to mind sent chills down her spine. How she wanted to rip both of their throats out.

_Bit angry are we?_

Angry did not even begin to describe her feelings towards the two. One helped to kill Harry's parents causing him nearly two decades of unwarranted torture from the Dursley's, while the other had leaked information to Voldemort and killed Dumbledore. Tears began to stream down her face at the memory of Dumbledore's broken body lying the in grass.

_Your not thinking again. What would happen if you prevented the death of Lily and James?_

She hated her subconscious. If she were to tell Lily and James about the betrayal of Pettigrew then they would flee to another hiding place, with a new secret keeper. Voldemort would never kill them, it was true, but neither would Lily give her life for Harry bringing Voldemort in essence to his knees and disappearing for years.

_Voldemort could end up winning the war years before your battle even begins._

Damn it, I hate having a conscience! But how can I watch them die if I can't go home?

Now there was no response.

"So, Sleepy Beauty finally wakes." The voice poured over her as she looked up into the pale blue eyes she knew well.

* * *

A/N: Ok, ok! ~giggles~ I have updated. No yelling please. My updates for this story will be spaced out with a few weeks in between for the simple fact I only have 5 chapters written out and I want to make sure it is going to be good. So yes, this will be a slowly updated story. But I am very excited that it has been reviewed and the common concensus is "Update please!!!" :)

**Remuslives** – Glad you like the direction this is going.

**Dogluv101** – I can't give everything away ~wink~ Guess you will just have to read and find out.

**Classicmovielover** – I actually can't wait to get the chapters including the marauders in it as well, other than Remus I mean. I actually had a ball writing young Sirius.

To all the rest – Thank you for the reviews. I am excited that you are enjoying the story, and hope that you all will be patient enough to stick with it until the end.

The next chapter will be at least a week away. Thank you again for Reviewing, and please keep doing so. :) Happy Reading!


	3. Fabrication

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling just told me she would share the right to Harry Potter with me... awww... wait, that was a dream. Not even Rowling. Or even a woman. Just some guy named Rooling and the something about his Hairy... ok not going to go there... Back to the disclaimer. I do not own, or claim to own, anything you recognize. I shall be returning all characters in much the same condition as I found them.

_**My Friend, My Love, My Mate**_

Chapter 3: Fabrication

"So, Sleeping Beauty finally wakes."

Hermione's heart nearly stopped beating as he gazed into her eyes. He had been handsome when he was younger. Not that he was unpleasant to look at in her own time, but this was unexpected. Hermione noticed her jaw had gone slack and quickly snapped it shut.

Though she didn't want to lose the comfort she felt in his voice before she had known his identity, Hermione knew that associating with him was likely to change the course of history. "And she would like some peace and quiet with her thoughts." It was harsh, and that was how she meant it.

But Lupin only nodded and moved closer to her bed. Pulling the seat up next to the bed, he took his seat leaning his head against the back of the chair. His eyes closed and his breathing became shallow and even.

Did he just ignore my wish to leave and fall asleep? She wanted to be furious, but she couldn't bring it upon herself. She had much to think about. How am I going to fabricate an existence? Much of it has to be the truth, she decided. Hermione knew herself to be inept at any lengthy lie, and she tended to contradict herself when she attempted it.

Her thoughts drifted away as she once again fell asleep. She was comforted that it was a natural sleep and that she would again wake.

The following day, she saw little of Lupin, and that should not have given her cause to be downhearted, but that was the case until she began thinking about her alibi. Once deep in thought the day ticked away quickly, and again she found quiet, dreamless repose.

"Good morning, dear. I thought you might like some breakfast." Madame Pomfrey set a tray across her legs with a small stack of hotcakes covered in syrup, a glass of orange juice, and a fork.

Hermione thanked the woman politely and then turned her attention to the food. Indeed, she was starving. Once the food was gone, she looked about her curtained off room and found her clothes lain over a chair next to her bed. They were washed and pressed. Relieved, Hermione dressed and made her way down to the third floor. Thankfully no one roamed the halls. What would she have said if she had run into Filch?

The gargoyle at the end of the hall loomed closer with each step she took. The thing had always given her the creeps, mostly because she had watched too many horror films when she was younger. Should I be thinking of myself being younger when I haven't properly been born yet? She shrugged the thought away as she stopped before the great stone beast.

"Sweet Tarts." Her voiced stayed calm just as she had willed it to. The gargoyle rumbled aside as the stairs turned to allow her passage into what had been a solid wall. Eager to be away, she raced up the stairs two at a time. Just before her hand knocked on the door, it opened inwardly.

"Come in Miss… dear me, I seem to have blundered again. Come in. Come in." Now that she took the time to notice, Dumbledore seemed to have a cheerier voice than he had in the years she had known him. He stood straighter, if that were even possible, and his eyes seemed brighter behind his half-moon spectacles. To Hermione he seemed so alive, but perhaps that was because he was not in her time. She wiped away the tears that had begun to form in her eyes before entering the office. "I trust you have come up with some convincing story of how you came to be here."

"Sir, I believe I have." She took a deep breath. "I am Hermione Jean Brooks. My parents were able to afford a home tutor for me until two years ago when they passed away. I was then invited to stay with an uncle who I did not know in the states. I was enrolled then in Salem Witches Institute. Once I came of age, I decided that I wanted to continue my studies in my home country, which is when I wrote you just before term started asking if you had room in your school, if it is not to bold to suggest."

_So much for simple._

"Not to bold at all my dear." Pressing his palms together he sat down in his chair. "But how will we explain your sudden appearance in Professor McGonagall's office during Mr. Lupin's detention?"

Hermione pondered that a moment. She had been just behind McGonagall's desk when she had been hit by a jet of green light. Assuming she had appeared in the same place she had left from, which was generally the case with time-turners, that was where he had found her unconscious.

"Sir, are the grounds protected with an anti-apparating spell?"

"They are, Miss Brooks. No one can apparate into or out of the school. However, wizards and witches that have come of age may apparate within the confines of the grounds."

Wow, times change. "In which case, I was attempting to apparate up to the Dormitory, and being unfamiliar of where I was going but overconfident in my abilities, I nearly splinched myself and ended up in McGonagall's office. The trauma of the event putting me unconscious for some time."

He chuckled then, startling her. "Common Rooms and their respective sleeping quarters cannot be apparated into. In this you can truly claim ignorance." He smiled kindly, and the laughter, though it had ceased, was still evident in his eyes. "I shall spread the news concerning who you are, where you came from and the incident upon your arrival between the teachers, only. Students will be interested in a new student, but the explanation to them will be your duty."

"Yes, sir."

The headmaster rose from his chair and walked over to a stand near a large globe. "I have taken the liberty of enrolling you in classes which will begin Monday morning." A piece of parchment was extended to her.

Advanced Progressive Potions

Advanced Progressive Transfiguration

Advanced Progressive Defense Against the Dark Arts

Advanced Progressive Runes

Hermione gasped seeing the four classes she had qualified for in her own time period. "Professor?"

"There are questions I will not ask, as there are some you should not." He raised a silver eyebrow before returning to his seat. "I take it this is satisfactory."

"Indeed. Thank you."

"In which case, I would like to welcome you to – back to – Hogwarts, Miss Brook. Madame Pomfrey has taken the liberty of sending your things up to Gryffindor tower. I bid you good day."

Hermione took her leave of the office and made her way down the stairs. Suppressing a chill, she edged past the gargoyle.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Hermione started at the voice. And had to catch herself. She was allowed to be here now. "Hello again. Do you make it a habit to follow strangers around?" Why am I even talking to him?

"Only those who show up unconscious in a teacher's office." He smiled briefly and then it vanished. "My name is Remus," he offered, extending his hand.

"Hermione Brooks." She ignored the hand. I must not touch their lives. I must not touch their lives, she repeated her mantra as she continued on in silence. He quickened his pace and turned to face her, stopping suddenly. She nearly ran into him. "Excuse me."

"No. I want to talk to you." He smiled, though it did not instill comfort this time. He was determined. Hermione actually trembled, though here she tried to visually retain the look of confidence. Suddenly the look was gone, replaced by furrowed brows of confusion. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Should I be?" she challenged, before stepping around him.

"Remus!" a voice like a bell called from behind them drawing his attention away from her. "Remus, I thought you were going to help the other boys practice today?"

She strode up to the two of them not taking any notice to Hermione, who took the time to vacate the area. "They are already heading down to the pitch with a note from McGonagall- who is she?"

Damn.

"This is Hermione Brooks." Lupin growled. He was obviously not pleased with her dismissal of him.

"I don't believe we have met," the girl said cheerfully. "I'm Lily Evans."

Fan-freaking-tastic. Hermione turned around to face Harry's mother. She was gorgeous. Her round face was framed by loose dark, yet vividly red curls, and her eyes were an easy match to Harry's. She was not a tall woman, but charisma seemed to flow out of every pore in her body. She instantly knew that friendship with her would be unavoidable, and shook her outstretched hand.

"Would you like to join us down on the pitch?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not much into Quidditch, but thank you. Dumbledore wants me to settle in. I start classes tomorrow."

"Go ahead Remus, I want to show Hermione up to the common room."

"Head Girl to the heart," he snorted. With one final look at Hermione, which she could swear said, 'this isn't over,' he stalked off and disappeared down around the corner leading to the moving staircases.

Meanwhile Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't like Quidditch either, but James insists that I go. Claims I am his good luck charm, though he was an exceptional chaser long before I gave in to his hounding."

Hermione followed silently along behind Lily, giving the impression she was not familiar with the halls. It was against her own will to not race ahead and be done with it all. She thought she could already feel the timeline changing with every thought.

Why did Lupin seem so upset with her? What had she ever done to him? Nothing! She hadn't even been a twinkle in her father's eye yet.

"So where are you from, Hermione?"

"Salem."

"The witches institute in the states? I heave heard the schools are good there." The red-head rambled on the whole way up, about nothing in particular. Hermione wondered if she rambled in the same way around Harry and Ron. She stuck that thought aside for when – if – she ever made it back to her own time.

"_Aethonon."_ Lily said, hardly stopping her ramblings when they came to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Girls dormitory is up to the left. Are you sure you don't want to join us? You won't be able to avoid Black long, and he is best taken in small doses while in a large group."

"No, thank you. I think a book will keep me company."

"Suit yourself, see you at dinner." She waved and made her way back through the portrait.

"Finally! I thought I would never be left alone. It seems as if everyone I need to stay away from is drawn to me with a giant magnet!" She flopped down on the only bed that looked immaculate. "I am not going tonight."

* * *

A/N: I have noticed that many readers have added this story to their favorites list, and I would like to say thank you for the support of the story. I would love to hear what you have to say. To those who have reviewed, I love you guys! You make writing this story worth it. I do have some good/bad news depending on how you look at it. I am going back to school to become a licenced Massage Therapist. The good news is I am excited. The bad news is, with going to school I will have even less time to write. BUT I solemnly swear that I will finish this story. And I had already warned you it might be weeks between the chapters. But please stay tuned and I will do my best to keep with regular updates.

**ClassicMovieLover:** I am ever so excited that your excited to meet the Marauders. I am actually quite nervous about writing those particular characters. I don't think I have ever read a Sirimione fic. Never really thought much about the pair seriously. If you have a suggestion of a good read from that ship I would love to take a look. Always looking to branch out to new ships. Not much of a fan of cannon ships, not sure why though lol.

**Remuslives: **I appreciate your patience, and I can understand the lack of enthusiasm for the long waits between chapters. I don't like to read uncompleted fics because I am a horribly impatient reader. 1 shots, drabbles, and completed stories are top on my list of things to read, though with school that might change.

**Faenea:** Glad that I was able to hook you in, and I do so hope that you stay in for the long run. As far as where her mind goes when she slows down, I guess we all have to wait and see. I love your name! I used to be, and still am to some extent, obssessed with anything with the word Fae in it.

**Marie0920:** Eeeep! No the goal is definately not to have dead/dying readers! I swear my muse is just really picky with this story. I actually haven't had too much inspiration from her ~pokes muse~ WORK! My readers are threatening me!

**To everyone else who reviewed: **Hugs and cookies for all! Keep reviewing, I love hearing what you think whether it is good, bad, indifferent, or repetative! Can't read your minds so keep sharing!


	4. Secret Staircase

_**My Friend, My Love, My Mate**_

Chapter 4: Secret Staircase

Unfortunately, Hermione's stomach betrayed her and let lose a series of loud grumbles shortly before dinner was served. "Traitor," she grumbled back as she made her way down the moving stair cases. "I am just doomed to change history, and all because my stomach can't be content long enough for me to save it."

The great hall was just as she remembered it. The table were lined up next to one another down the length of the hall while the house banners streamed above them. The colors seemed brighter, and the chatter seemed louder. At the far end of the room was the teachers table; Hermione saw few familiar faces and her heart sank when she saw one in particular. Hagrid.

How she wanted to run to him and cry her eyes out at the situation she was in. He had always been a good friend to her, and would understand the pain she was in. _Impossible._ She could not be seen by him. It was already risking too much to be in classes with McGonagall and Slughorn. _I can't excel the way I do, she thought as her feet crossed the frame into the dining hall. I cannot bring attention to myself. Average, Hermione Granger – Brooks! Hermione Brooks!_

The end of the Gryffindor table was relatively empty so Hermione took a seat being careful not to draw attention to herself. She served herself some of the food while looking down the length of the table. No sign of Lupin or Lily. Hermione relaxed and returned her attention to her plate in hopes of finishing before they arrived.

"I told you we had a new girl." A familiar rumble. A chorus of soft _thuds_ surrounded her.

"Hey, babe." An arm wrapped around her shoulder. Shrugging him off, she scooted away from the overfriendly figure willing herself not to look at him. She bumped into Lily.

"Shove off, Black. I don't think she is interested." Lily chuckled.

"Impossible. Everyone loves him." This latest voice nearly gave her a heart attack. Eyes whipping up she came face to face with Harry Potter.

After a second, it dawned on her, that it was not her best friend after all. The eyes were all wrong, as was the arrogant way he carried himself. That would be Harry's father, James. And seated next to him, directly across from herself, was Lupin, his gaze colder than ice. She looked to her left and was shocked. Black had looked like crazed man when she had first seen him, but his youthful appearance shocked her.

Though he glared somewhat at Lily, his whole face seemed to glow with cheer. He was broad in the shoulders, which were graced with his windswept midnight hair hanging lose around his face. As he looked back down at Hermione, his gray eyes twinkled and the corners of his mouth turned up in a handsome smile. The man reeked of charisma.

And arrogance.

"Don't listen to anything Lily says, half of it is all codswallop. She is just upset I never took an interest in her." He laughed deep and boisterous.

Unlikely that he never thought about Lily, Hermione snorted inwardly. She is gorgeous!

A quieter presence sat on the other side of Lupin. She almost didn't even notice him. Other than looking as if he had not eaten enough in all of his years, he was a fairly nondescript person with a pale complextion. He seemed to nibble at his food while his eyes darted back and forth between James and Sirius.

_Peter Pettigrew_!

Repressing the feeling of nausea that spread through her and an overwhelming need to jump across the table to maim the overgrown rat, Hermione turned her eyes back to her plate.

"She is right, Sirius. I am not interested." She murmured before taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"How can she not be interested, when she knows me already!" His barking laughter assaulted her ears again. Hermione tensed realizing that she had blundered.

Lily only rolled her eyes. "Hermione, this is James, and that is Peter. Apparently word has reached you to beware the heartbreaker, Sirius. Boys, this is Hermione Brooks. Be nice to her, she's my friend." She glared at Sirius in particular.

With a shrug, each of the boys tucked into their food, seeming to inhale it rather than to actually eat it, giving Hermione some peace and quiet. After finishing her dinner, she stood.

"Where you going, 'Mione?" Sirius asked as he stood up as well.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Up to the library."

He grinned. "I'll catch you guys later. Going to show her the way."

Another eye roll ensued as Hermione quickened her pace. Like she didn't know where the library was. It had basically been her second home since she was nearly twelve years old. _Why me?_ She walked silently all the way to the library, shaking off his attempt to put his arm around her every few minutes.

She sighed. "Look. Sirius. I am flattered, really I am." She turned to face him. "But I'm engaged."

His cheerfulness dropped a degree or two and his smile faded. "Oh. Have you set a date yet?"

"We are going to talk about it after graduation." It wasn't a complete lie. Ron had been bringing up the subject in that comical way that meant he was serious.

His smile returned immediately. "Then there is still time." He threw his arm over her shoulder again and opened the door to the library.

_Bit thick isn't he?_

Hermione spent the next hour browsing through the selection. Most of the books she had read already, and all of their sequels would not be published for quite some time. Eventually, she pulled a relatively thick one about the history of the Triwizard Tournament. Not exactly her favorite subject seeing as how her best friend had nearly died during their fourth year, but it was one of the few that she hadn't read yet.

She snuck past Sirius who had his head down on a desk and was snoring softly. "Thank goodness," she whispered to herself as she backed out of the library. She hurried up to the common room and slipped up into the girls dormitory where she passed the rest of the evening.

_You know you can't avoid them forever._

That she did know. Classes would begin for her first thing in the morning with double Potions. The Marauders were known for mischief, not superior grades. Perhaps she wouldn't come across them in her classes. Right?

The next morning dawned early for the out of place Gryffindor. She was up and dressed long before the rest of her housemates; she made her way back down to the library. The Triwizard tournament book had not kept her occupied long and she was in need of new reading material.

Madame Pince looked much the same as she did in Hermione's own time, and Hermione found that almost comforting, though she still had no desire to speak with the woman. She appeared ready to snap up unsuspecting students for merely asking where to find _The Standard Book of Spells_. So, obviously Hermione gave the woman a wide berth while searching for another book to read.

"Good morning, love." Big grizzly arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders. Obstinate boy that he was, Sirius had no plans for letting her get away. Hermione really was going to have to do something about this.

"Good morning, Sirius." She ignored the presence of his arms, trying a new tactic.

"I knew you would come around," he purred in her ear.

"No, just realizing that there is no point in wasting my time fighting you off when I have a book to find, and then breakfast to get to before classes today."

He hissed under his breath, then calmed and gave her a rather rough, in her opinion, squeeze. "No wonder Lily likes you, you little bookworm." He loosened one arm and reached for the book in Hermione's hands.

"Somehow I think Madame Pince has spelled these books to deflect such grubby hands. Honestly, didn't you wash them after practice last night?" Hermione honestly couldn't remember if his hands had been clean at supper the night before, but she had been rather caught up in seeing how young and carefree the Marauders looked.

Sirius looked at his nails and then quickly withdrew both his arm around her and the one reaching for the book, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Perhaps your right, 'Mione love. See you at breakfast." He swooped in to give her a kiss on her cheek, which she deftly avoided, before striding angrily out of the library.

Hermione found a book relating to the dragons native to Ireland, checked it out, and left. "Men!" Hermione hissed angrily as she stepped into the Gryffindor common room sometime later. "A pox on them all."

"Surely, we all aren't as bad as Sirius."

Hermione spun to see Lupin standing next to the opening. He seemed more relaxed than he had the day before. All signs of anger had been erased from his face, and was now replaced with a very handsome look of confidence that reminded her of Sirius, though the pride and arrogance were not apparent. His eyes now a passive gray were latched on her. It was disconcerting.

"Surely," she mumbled, as she forced herself to go up to her bed and deposit the book she had picked up and get her Potions and Ancient Runes text books, shoving them in her bag with her quill and ink. Wow, Dumbledore has taken care that I got everything I needed, she thought opening the trunk at the end of her bed. Robes and fresh clothes were pressed and folded neatly inside. I shall have to donate something to the school once I return… if I return.

Her heart sank a bit. She hadn't really thought about the possibility of not returning home. How was she supposed to live in this time without altering history? Even now she was occupying a seventh year bed that could have belonged to someone else, and after graduation what would she do? Take a job that could belong to someone that would help to create my own future, altering it considerably? Deep in thought she had hardly noticed she had dressed and was heading down the stairs with her bag in hand.

Lupin was right where he had been, seeming to have not moved a muscle. "Might I escort you down to breakfast?" he asked politely, then added with a wink, "I'll keep Sirius off you while you eat this morning."

Hermione shrugged and said that he could. Hermione made her way towards the door leading to the moving staircases, but was stopped by a hand on the crook of her arm.

"Sirius is waiting to ambush you on the sixth floor. Best to avoid the staircases." He walked over to a portrait of an old man snoozing and just stared at it a moment. Clearing his throat, he said, "_I'll go along, no such sight to be shown, but to rejoice in splendor of mine own. _" The portrait opened revealing a secret passage, which he stepped into avoiding the third, fourth and fifth stairs.

Hermione was confused. She knew the lines from somewhere but was unable to place them right away and the thoughts drifted for the time being as she reached out to Lupin's extended hand while she hopped the stairs that he had. His hands were softer than she had figured for a werewolf, though she was unsure of the moon cycle.

"This leads us down straight down to the first floor," he explained as he withdrew his hand from hers. "Except on Wednesdays. Then it just leads you in a circle which lets you out where you started."

The passage was unknown to her and she was curious as to why Harry had never used it. Her confusion must have shown on her face, though it must have been misinterpreted. "Sirius and James don't even know about this passage. I go this way when I want solitude around the-" He abruptly stopped the chain of thought and moved onto the next one. "So how came you to Hogwarts?"

Hermione told the fabricated story that she had come up with, trying to keep her calm as she told it. How she despised lying. It felt so unnatural on her tongue and left her with a rather acidic taste in her mouth, though she was sure that was all in her head.

"Apparation accident?" he laughed suddenly, an action which Hermione had only heard him do on a few occasions, but this surprised her by how authentic it sounded. She worried that he would try and draw her into the topic and was relieved when he let it drop.

"So I thought your friendship was thicker than blood, why don't they know about this passage?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious.

"They are good guys, don't get me wrong on that, Sleeping Beauty. There are just certain times when I do not want to be around them."

"I feel you. Harry and Ron are always making some kind of trouble I don't want to be a part of, but when I'm around I always get dragged into it." She knew she had blundered the moment she had spoken and quickly sought to make it right. "But seeing as how I have left them, I am hoping to stay out of trouble."

"Best to stay clear of Sirius if you are looking to avoid trouble. He is nothing but." He chuckled again. The rest of the walk was in silence.

* * *

A/N: Good day Readers! Im happy to read that you have stayed tuned in with the story. Been in school a week, and already feeling like my brain has been mush for the past 5 years. I am sad to say that as of right now I have TONS of homework, but after the first month or so, I will have more practical homework rather than actual paper work so I will be able to return to my writing just a bit more. Hopefully my muse for this story will return with full force seeing as how I only have one more prewritten chapter for this story. Eep! Have no fear, I don't think she has deserted me.

Remuslives: You have no idea how happy I am to hear I have a memorable story! Especially with the delay between chapters and all. :)

Horns-halos4ever: Have no fear, this story will be finished, it is just going to take a little time.

Marie0920: Trying not to die is good. Not dying is better ;-) I shall try and update as often as I can. Can't take the chance a faithful reader will die on me :)

Classicmovielover: When I had first written these first 5 chapters (including the one yet to come) I hadn't even thought about the younger brother, but my muse is currently working on a plan to get him in here. Honestly, I have never read a story with him in it... Now I have to go look, lol. But, if I can manage it, he will be making an appearance. :)

Faenea: You're very welcome :) Oh, I had too much fun planning out Remus in this story.

To everyone else who has read: Thank you for continuing to read. I would love to hear your thoughts, don't be afraid of the review button. It doesn't bite, and neither do I... generally.


	5. Sudden Appearances

**My Friend, My Love, My Mate**

Chapter 5 Sudden Appearances

Hermione Brooks was not all she appeared to be, and Remus John Lupin was sure of that. She smelled funny, though not in a bad way. Just _different. _He had noticed it when she had first popped into Professor McGonagall's office on September second, the day before the first of his horrible transformations that month.

Prefects do NOT get detention, he had thought to himself knowing full well that this was not the first time he had been given one since receiving his badge in the mail, and it was not likely to be the last either. James and Sirius were always causing trouble and being the friend he was would stand and take the blame right along with them. It wasn't as if he had stopped the two from hexing Severus any chance they happened upon.

_McGonagall went easy on him, knowing that it was not his fault that he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. At least that was what Remus hoped, seeing as how he hated being coddled due to his condition. "Lycanthropy has little to do with being friends with a bunch of gits who insist on picking on students they deem beneath them," he snorted as he fed the birds that would be used in her second year transfiguration lessons the following day. "James, Sirius and Peter are the only ones who seem ok with my 'furry little problem,' though I do believe Severus would give anything to see me expelled over it." _

_He cringed at the memory that thought invoked. Sirius and James had thought it would be funny to scare poor Snape out of his wits, which had nearly cost the git his life. Though he couldn't attack James directly after saving his life, getting one of his best mates expelled would sure press his button. "Now I can't even look him in the eyes." _

_A sudden movement and a rather loud _thump_ caught his attention in the vicinity of the Professors desk. "Professor?" he asked cautiously. He had not heard the teacher reenter the room. Perhaps a book had fallen off the desk and he was behaving like a pansy. He pulled his wand from his sleeve, with the thought, better safe than sorry, as he edged towards the desk._

_Just before he caught sight of the source of the commotion, a strange scent struck his nose. Jasmine. Vanilla. Rose. All very normal smells, but there was something distinct beyond that that he wasn't able to place. It offended his nostrils, though he did not find it completely unpleasant. Lying crumpled on the floor behind the desk was a girl, her frizzy brunette locks obscuring her face. "What in the name of Merlin's beard?" he muttered as he stepped closer to better see her._

_Brushing aside the hair, he saw that she was of school age, though he was sure he had never seen her before. Curiosity ran thick as he tried to wake her, but was disappointed on both fronts. Her breathing was shallow and even, much as if she were sound asleep in a bed. Nothing appeared to be broken, though she was developing quite the bruise where she may have hit her head on the desk. Certainly not enough to knock her unconscious though._

_He levitated her into the air and made his way to the hospital wing. Where he had left her in the exquisite care of Madame Pomfrey who was as baffled as he was as to why she did not wake._

He glanced back at her as they made their way down the stairs. The smell of jasmine, vanilla, and rose had long since faded, but that unknown scent persisted. If anything, it had grown stronger over the months she had been unconscious. That had brought him back to the hospital wing, the curiosity about it growing.

But even more curious was how she had known Sirius' name the night before. _Perhaps there is more to her than she leads on_, he thought as they came to the end of the secret passage and the portrait of a great rhino pushed aside to let them out.

"Won't someone see us, giving away your secret passage?" she asked a few steps behind him.

"Not likely." The hall was deserted, and hardy any light made its way down to the portrait. "A nasty ghost hides out here and tends to play nasty jokes on any who trespass."

"Peeves," she muttered under her breath, causing Remus' stride to falter. "Don't you worry about him?"

Though he did not turn to face her, a smile crept across his face. "We have a mutual understanding. Besides, he is likely up on the third floor taunting Sirius that you have escaped him."

They made their way swiftly to the Great Hall. Hermione took her seat next to Lily and Remus his opposite her. "Good morning, Lily. Ready for Potions?"

"Hardly. Severus has been impossible to work with for the last week!"

That hardly surprised Remus, though Hermione looked somewhat taken aback, seeing as how James had told the boy a week prior that he had intentions towards Lily and that Severus keep his "abnormally large nose away from Lily," or else he would be hexed inside out. Given that he was Lily's Potions partner, it certainly couldn't have left him with a warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

Lily had a warm smile as she greeted Hermione, and it tugged at his heart. He had loved Lily since the day he had met her on the train their first year. A kind and compassionate soul resided in her gorgeous body, as she had showed that day, by sitting in the compartment with a shy lad who hardly knew anyone outside his parents. Reaching out for the outcasts seemed to be what she did best.

He had felt a connection with her, and had been sure she had felt it too. He had confided in her with his feelings and his lycanthropy. Though she took it in stride, she said that she loved him, but as she would love her own brother had she had one, and that his ailment would not put a stopper in their friendship. Indeed, Remus himself was jealous of the attention she showed James, but it was better to have her as a friend than not at all. Something Severus would do well to learn, though Remus doubted that Severus would ever get over his love of Lily.

Attention turned towards the door, as it normally did when James and Sirius entered the room. Quickly, Remus swung himself around the table so he was next to Hermione. She raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. The commotion seemed common place to her. Perhaps her friends had caused the same reaction numerous times back in the states.

Sirius glared at Remus before taking up the seat opposite Hermione. _Don't look at me like that, Padfoot. We both know I would whoop your arse._

Remus couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, eliciting another confused glance from Hermione. He didn't like the creases that the look caused, they were not accustomed to being there and looked alien on her face.

She rose from her seat.

"Where you going, love?" Sirius asked. Remus noted that the tone of his voice which was normally used as a weapon of seduction. "Do you need an escort?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "I think I am a big girl and can use the loo all on my own." She walked away leaving Sirius looking somewhat shocked.

"Don't take it personal, mate," James consoled his friend. "Perhaps her door don't swing that way."

Remus nearly choked on his eggs. Had James just accused Hermione of being gay? Sirius was a ladies man. He had a new girlfriend every week, and had broken many a hearts in his years at the school. Boy had a charm that seemed impossible to resist amongst the girls. Only Lily and Hermione seemed immune, though James was making no accusations about Lily.

"A girl doesn't need to be gay to resist you, Sirius. Just smart." Lily laughed, the sound like a hundred tinkling bells. Breakfast continued as normal, leaving Remus deep in thought while James and Sirius bickered about Quidditch.

An oddity that girl is. How is it that she knows so much more than she lets on? Given that Sirius is known by one and all in the school, she had known him. The way she looked at him doesn't make any sense; it was like she was looking at an old friend and seeing someone completely different. And what about James? I swear I saw love in her eyes that quickly changed to… disappointment? And what had poor Peter done to her? She looked as if she was ready to kill.

He slid under the table, James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily following suit seconds before Peeves appeared over the tables hurling chocolate pudding at the students, his cackling laughter echoing off the walls. Screams erupted from the students, though Remus' thoughts continued.

And Peeves! How would she know about the resident phantom trickster who had been absent the last week due to being reprimanded by the Bloody Baron? Sleeping Beauty seems to have more secrets than the school has secret passages.

"Good nose on you, Moony." James slapped him on the back.

"Padfoot," Remus whispered as they were leaving the hall, hanging back. The pudding had stopped falling from the ceiling, so it was now safe to escape from under the table. Sirius fell back as well.

"What is it, Moony? I want to make sure Hermione gets to class ok." He grumbled.

"Have you noticed anything odd about her?" Remus asked trying not to betray the interest he took in the girl.

"She doesn't seem to like me."

He frowned. "I mean, does she smell… weird?" It sounded insulting even to his own ears.

"Heavens, no. She smells fabulous!" Exactly how he had thought Sirius would take it. The boy really was a bit dense.

"I mean, not like everyone else."

"Moony, are you off your rocker?" Sirius playfully pushed Remus.

"Nevermind. I'll catch you later, man." Remus jogged off. Obviously Sirius hasn't felt anything off about Hermione. Perhaps it was all just his imagination after all.

The Potions classroom always assaulted his senses. Lycanthropy really was a curse when he could smell everything that had been used within the classroom in the last month, most of which burned his nostrils and made his lungs ache. He despised the classroom but it was a noble art that was worth learning.

"Good day, class. Ah yes, Miss Brooks. Take a seat next to Mr. Lupin as it appears that Mr. Alexander will not be joining us again today. Thank you. Class, Please turn to page 97 of your texts. Today we will be brewing up a simple Aging Potion." Professor Slughorn drawled on. "Please get you supplies out of the cupboard and return to your seats. Miss Evans, I trust you will be attending the party this Friday? Good, good. Mr. Terry, if you would be so kind as to powder the root of asphodel and not to chop it. I would like what little hair I have left to remain where it is."

Remus rolled his eyes as he pulled the supplies out for him and Hermione. He was used to the ramblings of the overweight professor. Each and every moment seemed to be filled with some kind of chatter. _He must be a lonely man._ By the time Remus returned to the desk Hermione had the cauldron bubbling.

Even over the unpleasant aroma of the room, he could still smell that… odd smell about her. What was it? And why was it so bloody important to him?

She immediately started crushing the root of asphodel, her fingers working quickly. Remus was astonished. She worked even faster than Lily did, employing the broad edge of her knife like he had never seen. It was indeed powdering the root. She had added the powder and was already working trimming the webbing out of the underside of the Finnish toadstool. "You certainly seem to know what you are doing, Miss Brooks." Slughorn praised her. "See how she has ingeniously employed the use of her knife to crush the asphodel." The room was silent but for a soft growl, which had not originated from Remus.

After Slughorn had moved on, Hermione had the potion bubbling away at a luminescent blue while the other potions around the room were still a bubbly green. "I say, Hermione. You are a genius!" Remus muttered sitting down. "Where did you learn that trick?"

She giggled staring off into space a moment. "Found it in a book last year." It was almost an ironic tone.

"I don't think I will ever figure you out, Hermione." After the reaction he had illicit from her the night before, he had tossed aside the callous defense. She was not going to confide in him if she did not trust him. _So I just need to make her trust me._

"Let us hope not." She gave a tight smile and passed him the dittany.

What was that supposed to mean?

* * *

A/N: So I have found that my current instructor for Massage Therapy sucks, and I end up reading the chapter and taking my own notes at home anyway. SO! This gives me time to jot down idea's for upcoming chapters. There will still be a bit of a delay on the updates, but I havea bit more time to plan things out a little more. This is the last of the prewritten chapters, so what you see after this will be posted withing a day or so of my finishing of that chapter. Thank you all for your patience, and for the continued support.

ClassicMovieLover: No spoilers intended, but I think we will hear from Reggie soon. ~Evil Grin~

Faenea: Unfortunately, this is how I picture Sirius. Being all hot and smexy as he is (or at least how I picture him in school) I see him being able to have any woman he wants, and being a bit cocky over it. I mean who wouldn't want that hunk of- Don't get me wrong, I have a thing for Young Remus. Lol.

Michelle Black AKA Elle: Yup, school in the summer. Im attending a technical college for Massage Therapy, and the term started mid June. Kind of lame, but I needed to do something since I haven't been able to get a job. :(

Vanillabean18: ~giggles~ I shall not spoil the plot, but I definately encourage you to write a story how you would like it to end. Fanfiction is for the purpose of twisting characters around to our own evil and twisted plots. If you decide to write with your plot line, leave me a message. I shall definately have to read that one!

Hermione Snape: Thanks for the compliment. I will be updating as often as my schedule allows with school and all. School seems to have brought with it a social life.

To Everyone else: Thank you so much for the reviews. Hugs for all.

Please keep reviewing! Have no fear, chapter 6 is being written... though honestly, I should probably be paying attention in class.


	6. Sirius Conversation

My Friend, My Love, My Mate

Chapter 6: Sirius Conversation

"'Mione!" The deep voice rang up the staircase to the girls dormitory.

"Not awake yet," she mumbled to herself before stuffing her pillow over her head in a futile attempt to block out the barking voice from downstairs. She knew that she had to get up, but the past three days, Sirius had trailed her like a little lost puppy. Which, ironic as it was, was not funny to Hermione.

"Hermione!"

"Sirius, I swear that if you call my name one more time I'm going to fix you like they fix dogs and then…" The thought trailed off as she rolled herself out of bed. Her mind was not set for vengeance today.

She fell into step between Sirius and Lily as they made their way out of the Common Room. "James is talking about an outing to Hogsmeade this weekend. I was thinking that you could join us, if you wanted to. No pressure." Lily glared directly at Sirius, who made the motion of zipping his lips. Then he gave Hermione the sad puppy eyes.

Wow, he really is a dog isn't he? Still hasn't gotten a clue.

"I'll think about it," she said with a smile and then added mentally, Thought about it. Not going.

"Miss Brooks, I do apologize for moving you around so often. If you could have a seat next to Mr. Snape this morning," Slughorn greeted her as she walked through the door.

This will be bad.

Don't think I don't know that, she growled mentally to herself. This was the boy who would one day become the man who kills Dumbledore. How could he have had someone like that in school and not know it? Harry had mentioned that Dumbledore had felt the tingle of knowledge about Tom Riddle's dark soul. Why didn't he feel that about Snape as well?

With a shudder, Hermione sat down next to her future professor, which was already to weird to think about further. The boy only stared down at his desk, his greasy hair covering his sallow face. But Hermione could not get over the feeling of being watched. Against her better judgment, she looked over at Remus, who was deeply engrossed in a conversation with his table partner.

Meanwhile, Hermione had not heard the assignment and the class had already begun gathering their supplies.

_Way to pay attention!_

Oh, shut up already.

* * *

"For those of us intent on passing the class, we need this powdered," Severus hissed at her, pushing the roots towards her. There was anger in his eyes, and Remus was almost positive that it was because Padfoot had had shown his interest in her. Something about the boy seemed to despise everything and anything that the Marauders hold close to them, whether the object of affection returned the emotions or not. The only exception to that was Lily. He still pined over her though their friendship had ended ages ago.

Trying not to be obvious that he was watching them, Remus fiddled with his potion. Alex Alexander, his lab partner was content to sit and not do a whole lot. When left to his own devices his classwork was prone to explosion. Remus' nose had prevented many a misshap, but accidents do happen. Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

"Hey!" Hermione shrieked softly. Snape had her by the wrist of the hand holding her knife. Remus paid more attention to the conversation, but words were too low for even his keen ears to pick up on.

Hermione looked confused, and Snape pointed angrily at the knife in her hand. A few more words and Snape looked rather distant, lost in his own thoughts. Taking advantage of the time, as any smart witch would have, Hermione jerked her hand away and scooted her stool away.

There was no more exchange between the two, but Remus could not help the tingling feeling on the back of his neck. Taking most of his conscious effort to keep from glaring at the Slytherin, Remus was barely able to get his potion to a simmering silver by the time Hermione had packed up her things and bolted from the room.

"Interesting." Snape said to himself. "Very interesting."

Repressing the growl that wanted to burst forth from deep within his chest, Remus pushed past Severus and raced to Hermione's side. The girl had bolted from the classroom like a scared deer, an action that had accelerated his heartbeat. Prey runs.

_Stop that line of thought! She is not prey. Just a curiosity._ A curiosity that seemed to pull him towards her. He shook the thoughts from his head just as he caught up to Hermione.

"What was that all about?" He tried to hide the concern in his voice, but failed miserably.

"Not sure, honestly," Hermione said not missing a beat. "Hello, Sirius."

Another growl threatened to escape. He wanted to talk to Hermione alone, but everywhere she went Padfoot was soon to follow. The smell was driving him crazy. It was everywhere she was, and while the smell of her shampoo came and went this smell was constant. _I just have to know._

"Hey, 'Mione!" Padfoot barked his greeting, a broad smile on his face. "Just the girl I was looking for!"

"Sirius!" a new voice, much like Padfoot's called from behind them. "A word."

The boys eyes darkened. It was the younger Black brother.

Rolling his eyes, Padfoot turned to Hermione. "Could you help me with my Transfiguration tonight? Been having some trouble with it."

She crinkled her brows. "What about Lily?"

"Heard tell that her and James are going for a walk. Don't want to spoil their evening. Please, 'Mione, babe?" The sad puppy eyes were always effective.

Sighing heavily she responded, "Ok, I suppose I can do that. But only if you stop with all the babe nonsense"

"You're a dear," he pulled her into a tight embrace before bounding off towards his brother.

Watching him leave, Remus could imagine what drove the girls crazy about the man. Being straight, Remus could still appreciate the well toned body that suited Padfoot so well. He could also appreciate the way the younger Black made his hackles raise and a snarl hide just behind his teeth, even when it wasn't near the full moon. There was something just not right about that boy. Nearly twins in appearance, Sirius and Regulus were opposites in disposition.

Remus turned his attention from the siblings to find that Lily had joined him and Hermione. There was no way that he could bring up Severus' actions now. Though they were no longer friends, Lily still protected the greasy haired boy from the shadows. Accusations would only result in having his head bitten off.

The day progressed with no chances to talk to Hermione, which was beginning to make Remus one cranky werewolf. Hackles raised, he trudged up to the common room. How is it that with nearly identical schedules, he had managed to lose her? Again.

* * *

"You're saying it wrong, Sirius. You want to emphasize the middle, not the end. Common first year mistake," Hermione said, placing a hand on the boys shoulder. "What's really bothering you today? I know you to be smarter than this."

The great burly boy in front of her looked sullen, like he always had when he had talked about Azkaban in her own time. It was not something that was attractive on his regal features. All the time she had spent trying to avoid him all came crashing down by the sadness in his eyes. He sought comfort, a luxury Hermione knew was not readily available.

"It's nothing." He looked at his feet.

"And you are a horrible liar Sirius Black."

Sirius cringed. "If I could never use that name again it would be all too well."

Hermione looked confused.

"Black. The noble house of Black. My parents, their parents, and their parents, and so on. My own brother even. Pureblood supremacy 'til the end." He gave a deep sigh. "And amongst all of that, there is me. Best friends with halfbloods, and Muggleborns, and…" He coughed.

Hermione continued to look into his eyes, watching as his eyes teared up at the memories of his family. Her heart wanted to reach out to him. An odd feeling considering how much she had been trying to avoid the boy.

His brow creased, anger etched itself across his face. The tan complexion of his face turned red. "Reggie informed me this morning that all of my things have been removed and destroyed from my home."

"Merlin's beard! Why?"

"The proud house of Black is ashamed to have a Gryffindor amongst their generations of Slytherins."

"Oh, Sirius. That is no reason to disown family."

There was a heavy sigh. The words were not said but breathed, "In my family it is."

Hermione couldn't help herself, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "No one should have to hurt because of family."

Silence radiated through the room as she sat there comforting a man who was twice her age and no longer alive or that matter. It was a little uncomfortable to know that she held this mans life in her hands. Any little thing she could do could alter his time lime.

Hermione pulled back. She could save them all. No one has to die!

"I'm sorry, Sirius." She stood up and grabbed her bag. "I need to go visit the library."

* * *

Hermione brushed past him with a quick apology. Even the sad story of Padfoot's life had been unable to sway her into his arms. And what had caused the sudden departure?

Remus let out a sigh as he stepped through the portrait, a grin spreading across his face.

"What are you so happy about, Moony?" his friend barked angrily.

_I wish I knew._

_

* * *

_A/N: Ok, so I realize that this chapter jumped perspectives a lot, but I didn't want to do short chapters. I also want to apologize for the delay on getting this posted. I was finished with it a week ago, but I had a short version from the perspective of Snape and I just didn't feel like I really wanted his input on the story. Love the guy to death (I really like Hermione/Snape stuff) but I just feel that, in this story, he is not the good guy I envision and so his point of view is not really relevant. So I had to rewrite that bit, which took forever for me to decide who's perspective I really wanted to do it from. I have decided though that the story will be told from Hermione and Remus's points of view, and my reasoning behind that will become apparent at a later point in time.

I will be working on chapter 7 here shortly. I am almost done with my first module for massage therapy so I have a final coming up that I need to study for, but I will be working on it soon.


	7. Memory

**My Friend My Love My Mate**

**Chapter 7: Memory**

Hermione raced down the hall, her heart beating hard in her chest and her mind racing. The more time she spent with them, the more attached she was going to become. She could no easier let James and Lily die in this time than she could let Harry or the Weasley's die in her own time.

"I cannot let myself become attached!" she told herself sternly. Tears were coming to her eyes.

_But you have already become attached, my dear._

It was true that Hermione had already made a bond with this group of hooligans in the last week. She had already cared for Sirius and Remus due to the experience that they shared in her own time, but James and Lily? They were Harry's parents, so she already loved them for she loved their son. And while Sirius has an undesirable attraction to her, she could not hate him for it. Not knowing what she does about his future.

"This isn't fair!"

_Life is not fair. _

"How can I be their friend and not tell them?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

For once, the voice in her head was quiet.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Dumbledore will know what to do."

Hermione straightened her back and quickly changed directions. The library would do her no good anyway. A quickly whispered word gained her access to the headmaster's office.

"Professor?" She whispered entering the office as she had done so many times in her own time, but then he had known her well from her frequent visits. Always been so at peace with the sudden disruptions. This Dumbledore did not know her, her secrets, or what brought her here.

The room was silent, but for the whispered breaths of Fawkes and the softly snoring sorting hat. The headmaster was not there. A heavy sigh escaped Hermione's lips as she turned to leave.

"What is the matter, my dear?" a soft angelic voice said from behind her. Hermione turned, surprised by the sudden sound.

"Hello?" Hermione said quietly.

"Over here, young one. Below the hat."

Hermione followed the sound and found a small looking glass just on the shelf under the hat. "What-"

"Be careful child, I can only answer one question for each person in a life time." Hermione picked up the mirror. And a face appeared with wide, innocent brown eyes. Framing her features were curly chocolate locks. It was like looking into her own past. Unless Hermione was mistaken in her thoughts, the girl looking back at her resembled herself at the age of 7. "Let me explain to you my purpose, so you can phrase your question. I am the oracle. I know everything that was, is, and ever will be. I have been around since the beginning of time, and will be around until time itself ends. Because knowledge can be dangerous, even more so than not knowing. I am allowed to answer one question, and one question alone, for each person."

She was silent, peering down into the reflective surface, though her reflection was not what she saw. Her mind pondered for a few minutes, both on the appearance of the oracle and her situation. What harm could come from an oracle?

Without pausing, Hermione retold the story of how she had come to be here, the shortened version, and how she had made friends with people meant to die.

"I see. And what is your question?"

"What should I do?"

The mirror was silent a few moments, contemplating her answer. "From new to full, from full to new. Or cry so long, make one from two."

"And what the bloody hell does that mean?" Hermione shouted. The limerick seemed somewhat familiar, but she could not place it in her mind where she had heard it.

"One question, one answer. I am sorry."

Burying the temptation to chuck the mirror across the room, she replaced it gently.

"Bad things come to those who meddle with time." The sorting hat's scratchy voice said before returning to it's peaceful snoring.

Dumbledore had told her that during her third year. It was the code to live by when dealing with time turners. And that is what had brought her back here. "A broken time turner that didn't even travel with me." Hermione let out a sigh and turned from the hat as she thought, I cannot tell them.

Opening the door to the headmaster's office, she came face to face with Dumbledore himself. "Professor."

"Miss Brookes. How good to see you, though I am a little disappointed with the intrusion in my office without my presence." His eyes looked stern, but still friendly.

"My apologies Professor. I was curious if you had found a way to get me home?" It was the truth, but that had not been her main concern of the day.

Regret crossed the old man's face. Though twenty years younger, Hermione could see the progression of wrinkles accumulating on the headmaster's face. "It is my turn for apologies, Miss Brook's. I do not have any more answers for you than I did when you first woke. There has never been a case of anyone going this far back into the past. How very odd to be thinking of the present as the past. No matter. I shall keep looking for more information, but I think it is time to consider this to be your home. Forget the future, so that you will not disrupt the balance of time, and make friends here."

"Yes, sir." Hermione dropped her head. She was stuck here after all. Her last thread of hope had been with the headmaster finding her a way home before she messed up the time line. She slowly trodded up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.

As Hermione stepped through the portrait she bumped into a body moving in the opposite direction. "Sorry." She whispered, not even looking up.

"Hermione?" the voice was gravel, but honestly concerned. "Are you ok?

Looking up and expecting to see the blue gray eyes she had become accustomed to seeing, Hermione saw golden yellow ones. "Just a bit homesick." She said, trying to keep the fear at bay. Even with the Wolfsbane Potion, Remus was slightly unpredictable around the full moon, and she was unsure what he would be like without it. And if Hermione remembered right, that night was the night before the full moon.

His eyes darted away from hers when he realized that she was staring at him. Taking a deep breath, he opened them again.

"Goodnight, Remus," Hermione whispered as she turned towards the stairs. A hand grasped her arm gently. "Yes?"

"I was just… going to get some air. We can go for a walk and chat a bit. I get homesick too sometimes."

Knowing that it was a bad idea, Hermione hooked her arm through the one he offered her. He pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and examined it closely before stuffing it into his pocket.

He ran ahead, her arm slipping from his and he grabbed her hand, basically dragging her down the halls. Hermione felt as though her feet were echoing through the corridors while his didn't make a sound. He was barefoot, which accounted for a lot.

"Shouldn't we not be wandering about the halls at night? Won't we get in trouble." She whispered. A giggle was rising in her throat. This is what she remembered life being like. Out after hours. Breaking school rules on a regular basis. Living life on the edge.

It brought back that flicker of life that she had reveled in. Thrived in.

"Only if we get caught." He chuckled, stopping short behind the portrait the rest of the marauders didn't know about. "_What devil art thou, that dost torment me thus?"_ The portrait swung out, allowing them entrance.

"_This torture should be roar'd in dismall hell. Hath Romeo slain himself? Say though but 'I,' and that bare vowel 'I' shall poison more than the death-darting eye of a cockatrice."_ Hermione giggled.

"Should I assume that you are a Shakespear fan?"

"The tale of Romeo and Juliet to be more exact. Something about a forbidden romance just makes for a good story. So romantic."

"They both die in the end." He looked at her skeptically while helping her over the missing stair.

"They were so in love that they could not imagine life without one another. Life without the other would be meaningless and not worth living."

He snorted. It was an interesting sound that derailed Hermione's thoughts completely. "What?"

Shrugging, he said, "That kind of love is stupid. There is always life without love. Maybe Juliet was meant for someone other than Romeo. Perhaps some other strapping young man could come and sweep her off her feet. Dying over love is worth nothing."

Rather than argue the point of a metaphorical story about love, Hermione decided to change the subject. "So are the passwords for this passage always excerpts from Romeo and Juliet?"

"Wouldn't be a secret password if I was to tell you that, no would it?" he grinned ear to ear as he took her hand and took off down the stairs, a deep chuckled echoing off the walls. Soon Hermione's giggles joined the sound as she tripped down the stairs, hardly keeping herself upright.

* * *

_This is dangerous!_

Do you think I don't know that? Remus growled to himself. He squeezed the hand in his gently, imperceptibly. At least that was what he hoped. She needed to get out for a while.

_Your unsafe. You are a MONSTER!_

Tonight, I cannot change her. She is mostly safe.

_This is a mistake._

"Have you ever been in the Forbidden Forest?" He had been completely serious, and was shocked when she giggled. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing. It's called the 'Forbidden' Forest, so why would I go there?"

Remus felt the corners of his mouth twitch. "Are you always such a goody goody?"

"No!"

"I think you are." He pushed her playfully.

"I'm out here with you aren't I?" His heart skipped a beat when she pushed back just as playfully.

"Come with me, I know the perfect place to get away from everything" He took her hand and pulled her between the trees, hopping over branches.

_Slow down, Moony! She can't keep up._

I'm almost there.

"Remus," Hermione said through heavy breaths. "I can't- can't keep up."

_Told you so._

Remus slowed to a walk. He lifted away the brush blocking the way to his favorite clearing.

The moon trickled down between the branches of the trees mottling the ground in a soft silver glow. The dew on the ground and shrubbery around the clearing glittered like diamonds. Breathing deep Remus could smell the damp grass, the dormant flowers, and-

That odd smell once again. He was sure that it was coming from Hermione, but he could not place what it was, which was disturbing him. Not at all an unpleasant smell, just not familiar.

Shaking his head, he led Hermione out into the center of the clearing and quickly waved his wand to clear an area of moisture. Taking a seat, Hermione sat down with about a foot and a half between them. Silence ensued.

Inhaling deeply, Remus took the time to analyze the smell. It was sweet, and yet not overpoweringly so. It was new, not something covered in the scent of things ancient. Not a perfume, but not natural body chemistry either. It was natural, and yet not. How had he never come across that smell before.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, trying to keep the growl from his voice. He knew this time of the month took its toll on both his appearance, his actions, and the tone of his voice.

There was a few more minutes of silence. "You can confide in me, Sleeping Beauty." It was something he hadn't called her since a few days after she had woken up, and it brought a smile to her face just as he had hoped that it would. "I promise to never tell a soul."

"Or a living person?"

"No living people either."

"And no creatures who can emulate human speech?" She was giggling now. A sound that could have rivaled a thousand angels.

"Never shall this be repeated to anyone or anything, alive or dead, animate or inanimate." He smiled genuinely. Her humor and her intellect intrigued him.

"I miss my friends back home." It was imply put. A tear rolled down her cheek, silver in the moonlight and resembling the bane of his existence, Remus could not help reaching out to wipe the abomination from her face. Nothing should make her weep like this.

"You know there are people here who care about you."

"Oh, you mean Sirius Black and his never ending fascination with getting into my knickers?"

"He is just not used to being turned down." Remus chuckled. He had to admit that he had never seen Padfoot fight so hard for a girl before, but then again, besides Lily, no one had ever turned him down before. "But that's not what I mean. I care about you."

"What?" She sniffed.

"And Lily and James as well. And Sirius will come around. You're a fabulously talented witch, and you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Tell that to Draco." She snorted, then stiffened suddenly.

"What a positively horrible name for a child. What did this person do to you?"

"He was not ashamed to call me a ruddy Mudblood at every chance he got."

"Positively horrid name for a horrid boy. I certainly hope you didn't get into too much trouble for whatever you did."

A triumphant grin spread across her face. "I punched him in the face. Prat was too much of a coward to admit that he got beat up by a girl, let alone a Mudblood. Believed he told Madame Pom- uh, she was our mediwitch. Madame Pom… Believe he told her that he had stumbled and broke his nose in a fall."

"I bet you sure showed him. Did he learn his lesson?"

"Merlin's beard, if it had only been that easy. He was in-" she cut herself off for the second time in a minute. "In with a bad group of people."

Curious about all the things she didn't say, Remus had to fight his every urge to hold her down and make her tell him everything she was hiding. Instead, he wanted to get closer to that odd smell that was haunting his dreams.

"The stars are beautiful tonight. Have you ever looked for pictures in the stars?"

"I used to with my dad all the time when I was but a little girl of 5."

Gently reaching out, he pulled Hermione back to lay with her head on his shoulder as they stared up at the stars and painted pictures in them. They spent the whole evening like this. Laughing and giggling as they each told stories of their childhood and pointed out shapes in the sky.

"What is your worst memory?" It was a random thought that had gone through his head and he had not intended to speak it aloud.

Hermione's giggles stopped. And she became quite gloomy. "I was at the park on a overcast day, wishing the other children would notice me. It was like I was invisible. Not even noticeable enough for the boys to pick on me, or for the girls to tease me. I desperately wanted to play with the other Muggle children on the teetering horsed and the jungle gym. To laugh with them. Enjoy being a child with them. But I was lost amongst them. The black sheep in the crowd.

"A girl, a bit older than I was at the time came and sat down next to me. I believe I was seven, and she was turning 9 in the fall. She was my only friend in the whole world. Bridget was my sister. Always so cheerful and happy to see me. Never one to ditch me when her friends came calling.

"'I bet I can swing higher than you, 'Mione!' she giggled. And I cried out 'Never!' and a smile grew across my face. The world was never a dark place when my sister was around. We swung for what seemed like forever, each daring the other to swing up over the top, though we both knew it was impossible."

Remus was entranced by the story, unsure what could be so horrible other than Hermione had grown up without a single friend but for her sister. He wiped another tear from her eye, knowing that the story was going to take a turn for the worse.

"Mother called for us from across the street. Dinner was ready. Bridget wanted to race me home. She leapt from her swing and raced across the small grassy field between the playground and the road. I ran after her, desperately trying to catch up. The ground was uneven, and I tripped just as Bridget neared the road.

"Blood streamed down my chin where I had cut it on a rock. I cried out for Bridget to wait. She stopped just on the other side of the road and was coming back for me. The horn on the oncoming motor car went crazy and I could hear the squeal of the brakes as it tried to stop. But Bridget was a deer caught in the headlights and did not mo-mo-move."

Hermione broke down into sobs. Remus encircled his arms around her shoulders, pulling her to him. "Sh, Hermione. I'm so sorry I brought this up."

"Since that day, I have never told anyone that." Her sobs subsided. "It is a bit relieving to know that someone else knows that now too. Thank you, Remus. You're a good friend."

"As are you, Sleeping Beauty." But he was sure that Hermione had not heard that last bit as she had fallen asleep in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I had hoped for a quick update on this, but I have only just recently recovered from a horrible allergic reaction that almost swelled my eyes shut. Still not sure what started the reaction. Got a spider bite about 5 days ago, and then my face swelled up like a small pumpkin night before last. Doc assured me that it was not the spider bite that caused the reaction since it would have happened within minutes of the bite itself. But the swelling is gone, slept the last few days away on medication and have managed to ruin my perfect attendance. But here is chapter 7 up and ready to go! YAY!

Ginsensu: Guess you will just have to read and find out :) ~giggles~

Monki-neko: I would love to tell you all about the smell around Hermione, but that would ruin the surprise. I promise you won't be disappointed.

Classicmovielover: I will see what I can do about Reggie, but I can make no promises about Sirius and Hermione moments. Keep in mind this is a Remus/Hermione fic.

Michelle Black: I am much a fan of slow developing relationships, and I am taking this one much slower than I normally do. I want it to develope through all the stages as it does in real life. Not just an instant attraction that leads to instant... er... well I dont really want to go there yet. But yes, they will indeed be getting together. Aw poo. That was a plot spoiler, but I sure hope you all see that coming.

PinkSlytherin: You are very welcome for the update of chapter 6, as well as this one. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well. I know I feel better having updated.

ReaderForLife: I am ever so happy you love it so far, and I certainly hope you continue to enjoy it.

As I told PinkSlytherin, I feel better having updated this chapter. I have hated being sick this last week and all the finals going on, and everything interrupting my writing time. I shall try to get chapter 8 up in a timely manner, but seeing as how Murphy loves to mess with my life I will make no promises in case I turn out incapacitated for some time and unable to write. I hate looking like a liar.


	8. Myself

_**My Friend, My Love, My Mate**_

**Chapter 8: Myself**

Her skin felt cold and damp as her eyes fluttered open. The sun was just peaking through the trees, the sky a mixed of orange and reds. The purple just fading from the edge of her view. Something soft and warm was under her head.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." The gravely voice said beside her. "Couldn't bring myself to wake you, you looked so peaceful."

"Thanks," Hermione whispered, her face warming in a blush as she sat up. She had never spent the night with a boy before, whether friend or otherwise. Honestly, she had never been able to sleep in the same bed with anyone. Even climbing into bed with mum and dad as a child had been disastrous and led to a night of tossing and turning and very cranky parents come morning.

_Sleeping with a teacher. Tsk! Tsk!_ Her mind mocked her causing Hermione to erupt into giggles. Remus could only raise an eyebrow. She tried getting herself under control, but it took several minutes for every time she thought she was ok, he would raise his eyebrow again.

"We need to get you back to the school." He was gruff and stood up abruptly. He started off for the school, the way he walked reminded her of a wolf stalking its prey.

"Remus," she called. "I wasn't laughing at you." There was no answer, so Hermione ran up to the boys side. "I'm sorry."

"It's not you. It's this damn-" he stopped. "I'm not feeling well. I believe I will go see Madame Pomfrey."

"I'll walk you up." An automatic response, which Hermione regretted somewhat when he suddenly came to a stop and stared at her an inch from her face.

"No!" He glared at her, the yellow in his eyes apparent. The look softened an instant later. "I mean, I will be fine. Just an upset stomach. Go on ahead."

_In other words, "go before I bite your head off woman! Don't piss off the werewolf."_

Hermione's eyes creased with worry. How horrible it must be to have to deal with all of the symptoms of lycanthropy full force. No one to brew the Wolfsbane Potion for him. It hadn't even been invented yet!

As she made her way up to the castle, she noticed that Lupin just watched her from the edge of the forest. Sure that he would make a dash for the Whomping Willow, she put his well being out of her mind and focused on something else.

_You know you can't do that._

Do what?

_You know what I mean._

I certainly do not.

_Make the Wolfsbane Potion._

Who said I was going to make it?

Because your heart reaches out to those in pain. And he is in pain for 3 days straight every month.

To that she had no comment. Her conscience was silent for the rest of the walk, as was she.

"'Mione!" the familiar voice of Sirius barked as she walked into the Great Hall. Breakfast had already started. "I never heard you come in last night. I was so worried about you."

A smile crossed her face. Of course he had been worried. She hadn't gone back to the common room and he knew exactly how dangerous Remus could be during this time of the month.

But something that she needed to do was find a way to out their little secret without appearing that she knew more than she should. How would a student who had only been here a few weeks know a secret that had been held with near perfection for six years? There were only six students who knew the secret.

Now that seems rather odd. There is nothing magical about the number six. But if there was seven students who knew the secret of seven years…

_

* * *

_

She looks delicious!

"Stop that!" he chided himself as he watched Hermione walk away from the edge of the Forest. "She is definitely not a meal."

_Who said I wanted to eat her?_

Remus rolled his eyes as he paced back towards the whomping willow. It was a painful secret to keep. How could everyone just walk through the halls knowing that within their midst was a monster who could rip them limb from limb with no effort at all? Knowing that their lives were in the hands of a 17 year old boy.

Remus was deep in thought when he reached the tree. He had never once let anyone get that close to him, even during the safer times of the moon cycle. It wasn't that he had never trusted anyone, just that he had never trusted himself before.

"So easy to be myself around her," he mumbled to himself as he made his way down the passage, not even sure he had triggered the tree properly.

* * *

A/N: OMG I am sooooooo sorry that this has taken me forever to get posted. I have been having some real world issues that were stressing me out to the point where my muse disserted me and was replaced with a sinister twin of hers that likes to write dark fiction, which I did not want this to be. I figured you guys needed some kind of an update so here is part of what I had hoped would be chapter 8. I will try and post some more soon. Sorry for the delay and the shortness of this chapter. I hope you guys are still reading. ^_^


	9. Rendevous in the Library

_**My Friend, My Love, My Mate**_

**Chapter 9: Rendezvous in the Library**

Three days had passed since Hermione had last seen Remus. He was certainly an interesting young man. More than she had figured he would have been at least. While the man she had known as a teacher had wanted nothing more than everyone's acceptance, he seemed to have that here, but for his secret illness. _Of course he was always seeking attention after his best friends had died, deserted, and turned on him. There was no one left who truly accepted him for what he was. _

Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It would be some time yet before the boys rolled out of bed, which had been her intent all along. Breakfast without Sirius pawing over her or having to hold back the daggers she had been glaring at Pettigrew.

Pushing the last of her eggs around her plate, Hermione felt her skin grow cold, the hair on her arms raising with goosebumps and a tingle raced down her spine. She turned quickly towards the door only to find that she was being watched. The younger Black brother leaned against the frame work of the doorway, his eyes fixed on her. The look was not hostile in nature, but it gave her the creeps. Even with her now staring him down, he did not back down. Instead he smirked and made his way over to the Slytherin table where he sat with his back to her.

A weight on the bench next to her startled Hermione out of her thoughts. Expecting to see the reflection of the subject of her thoughts, it was pleasantly surprising to see Remus next to her.

"So why isn't Sleeping Beauty up in the tower waiting for Prince Charming?" he said jokingly as he served himself some hotcakes. His eyes were sparkling once more, and his whole person seemed to have had a weight lifted off his shoulders.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why do you call me that?"

"But that."

"Come on, I feel like I have missed a joke." She pouted playfully. It had never been so easy for her to be playful with her friends, but there was just something that urged her on.

He sighed heavily and looked down at his plate. It was minutes before he spoke. "When I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had seen in my life. And the fact you slept for almost a month."

* * *

A light blush developed in her cheeks which gradually darkened.

He wasn't sure why he had even said anything. Though she always had that disheveled appearance as far as her hair was concerned, and her face was more circular in shape than the rest of the girls he had known, he found that he could not keep his eyes off her long, and his mind was constantly dwelling on her. While he had been away during the full moon, he had even dreamed that, as the monster, he had climbed up and sat at her window watching her sleep, so even when he was not himself she haunted his thoughts.

Reaching out, Remus brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, tucking it neatly behind her ear with a smile.

Not quite sure what he had been expecting, he certainly had not thought she would jerk away so suddenly. With his mouth hanging open he watched her jump from the table and run off, nearly barreling into Sirius and James as they entered the Great Hall.

"Bloody hell, Moony. What did you do to set her off?"

"I'm not sure," he felt himself mumble as he watched the empty doorway where she had been, hoping that he would see her run back in.

The morning slipped away with barely any notice, as the werewolf was lost within his own thoughts. _It's almost instinctual for everyone to keep their distance. Maybe her subconscious has finally kicked in and she knows what a scrumptious morsel she would be._

He stood from the table without even touching his breakfast and made his way down to the dungeons. At least he would see her in Potions. Perhaps he could get some answers then.

But he was sadly mistaken, for as he opened the door to the foul smelling classroom that faint odd smell was nowhere to be found. In fact she was not in the dungeons at all, for the smell had grown in power over the weekend. It seemed to be more potent on a daily basis, which had only had caught his attention and encouraged his curiosity.

Who are you, Miss Hermione Brooks?

Potions lasted far too long for his own liking, and he had taken it upon himself to ditch the rest of his classes and follow that odd odor to its source and find some answers before his curiosity got the better of him.

%%%

The musty smell of the information bound texts had always given her a sense of security. When she was young she could go on adventures from the safety and comfort of her own bed, hidden beneath the sheets when they got to scary for her to continue on. The odd soothing sense that came with books was something she seemed to have been born into. Where she could not find companionship in her peers, she had always found a friend in books new and old.

Clutching a book about the theory of apparation to her chest, Hermione slid down the wall, _plopping_ onto the floor. Krum had constantly been touching her when they were an item, and it had bothered her, but not to the point of fleeing. When Remus' hand made contact with her ear, her heart quickened, her face flushed, and she couldn't breath. Fight or flight, her instincts had screamed, and she ran to the only place she knew better than any other.

In the back, amongst the misfiled misfit books that no one thought of any use, she hid. Though the beating in her chest was slow, it gave a start at the thought of the werewolf.

"How… when… why?" she mumbled to herself. Already having berated herself for having fallen asleep with the boy, Hermione was having problems putting her thoughts together. "I just don't understand."

She heard sniffing coming from a few rows over, not like those of someone with a cold or having been crying. This sounded like purposeful sniffing, which could only mean one thing.

"Shite." Hermione hissed as she tried to sneak around the corner.

"You remind me of little red riding hood hiding from the wolf."

Hermione turned sharply, acting surprised to see him there.

"Oh, Remus. You startled me."

His smile faded. "Don't play these games with me, Hermione. I know your avoiding me." He stepped closer, his figure looming over hers.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean." She played on, unable to admit that she was indeed avoiding him.

His eyes darkened as he took a deep breath. "Why did you run off?"

Because your touch made her want to snog you silly amongst other non school approved activities.

Her own thought made her face flush a deep red. "I'm just not used to being touched." It wasn't exactly the truth.

"But I held you in my arms just a few nights ago while you slept."

"I was distraught."

"I held your hand several times dragging you down hidden corridors." He was stating things matter-of-factly now.

"I really like you." She blurted out before realizing her mouth had even opened, which only caused her to flush an even darker shade of red. Oh, yes, lets hide in the library. The most obvious of places for me to go.

She cast her eyes down, not wanting to see the look of pity in his eyes. It was what she had always seen when she had admitted her feelings for a boy. And every time she had been given the same response – I like you too, but not that way. Krum and Ron had been the only differences in the pattern, but they had both admitted to her their feelings before she had blundered her own attempt at admittance.

Slowly, Remus reached out his hand and lifted her chin up so she had to look down at her own eyelashes to avoid his eyes.

"Hermione?" The whispered name so close to her own face caught her attention, and her eyes looked up into his. "I like you too."

Sure that she was going to cry she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder. These emotions had snuck up on her. Awkwardly, Remus wrapped his arms around her shoulders, gently rubbing his hand in small circles on his back.

* * *

What am I doing? Remus thought. He had never had a girlfriend before, knowing that anyone who got close got hurt. He cringed at the thought of what he had done before.

_Don't do it! Don't you do it!_ The voice inside his head chanted as if it knew what was coming. And seeing as how the voice was inside his head, it really did know.

"Will you go to the winter ball with me?"

_I swear I said 'Don't do it!'_

The woman in his arms, for she was not a girl, pulled back and looked him in the eyes, as if ascertaining whether he had asked in jest. "Yes." She smiled.

Merlin's beard. Might as well ask the wench to be your girlfriend while your at it.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

_I wasn't serious!_

"All right." Hermione looked a little reserved.

"But…?"

"Nothing." Regret echoed in her eyes. What wasn't she telling him?

* * *

A/N: Ok, so now I am caught up to where I want to be. The timeline on this has been all messed up seeing as how I lost the copy I had written out. sigh. Ignore the time line if you have been keeping track. Well I am hoping to be changing residences very soon, so I may not update for a short while, few weeks at most before I can start writing the next chapter unless I get bored in class again. Really sorry. Real life drama keeps beating up my muse -_- Swear im gonna rent a new one til mine has recovered.

RoryAceHayden147: I am updating as fast as my muse will allow. Thank you for your support.

vanillabean18: I know what you mean. I have found so many dark fics. Once I realize they are dark fics I am so drawn in I have to finish them. Sigh. Drived me insane.

AnriCharge: I hope this update was better than the last for you. I worked hard on it ^_^

PinkSlytherin: *Evil Chuckle* yes, yes... me too.

Michelle Black a.k.a Elle: Woot! Im forgiven! Now to hope this update appeases everyone for a while while I move.

amrawo, RatedRCouture, and LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: Im glad that you enjoyed that little bit from chapter 8 and hopefully you will enjoy this chapter as well.

Stay tuned for the next chapter, featuring Winter Ball plans, tux fitting, and a shopping spree! Mmm... werewolf in a tux, is there anything better?


	10. Dresses, Dresses, Dresses

**My Friend, My Love, My Mate**

**Chapter 10: Dresses, Dresses, Dresses**

The following weeks had just flown by since Remus has asked Hermione out and the woman was still as much of a mystery as she had been the day he had found her in McGonagalls office months before.

_Curiosity killed the cat._

Satisfaction brought it back.

_Don't be a smart ass with me._

You are me.

Getting close to her is not going to yield any answers. There is something about this that doesn't feel… right.

All the more reason I need to find some answers.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. You're looking ravishing this morning." He reached out and enveloped Hermione in his arms as he had done every morning, her hair as bushy as always. He went to kiss her cheek and she pulled away.

"Sorry, I remembered that I had left my potions book on the table last night. I haven't brushed my teethe yet." She wiggled out of his arms and grabbed the book. He followed her one step behind.

When she turned around, he wrapped his arms around her again. "Let me see," he whispered breathing in her smell. "Merlin's Beard, you weren't joking. Go brush them teethe" he said teasingly as he kissed her cheek. "I'll see you at breakfast? No hiding in the library today?"

"Have you seen the way that Sirius has been glaring at you? Swear he was an underfed dog and you had stolen his bone away."

"Can't say that I have noticed. Had more important things on my mind." He grinned a devilish grin.

You shouldn't play with her emotions like this. It isn't fair for her.

The smell is getting stronger. It is all I can think about, it's not a lie.

He waited a moment for a retort but the voice inside his head was silent, but that silence was not comforting.

The brunette was staring up at him. "I suppose I can go down to breakfast today." She smiled. "I just need to brush my teeth and get dressed." She gestured down at her fuzzy pajamas.

"See you there." He kissed her forehead and turned on his heels. Moments later he was out the portrait, and into his Shakespeare passage, the only sound in his head was a deep growl.

* * *

Hermione hummed to herself as she changed out of her sleepwear. It was actually the tune from Sleeping Beauty, "once upon a dream."

"You have a beautiful voice." Lily mumbled as she pushed herself up from her pillow, her red curls going in every direction. "What has you in such a good mood this morning?"

She couldn't keep the smile from her face. "Nothing. I just woke up this way." She danced around the room. "Have you gone shopping yet?"

"For what?" the redhead was still somewhat groggy, having just woken up.

"The Winter Ball. I had heard that James had asked you to go."

Hermione's roommate shot up out of bed. "That is next weekend! I had completely forgotten." She grabbed Hermione's arm. "I'll get permission for us to make a trip to Hogsmeade this afternoon."

"I don't think I want to shop there for my dress,"

"You passed your Apparation test, didn't you? We shall just Apparate elsewhere once we get to Hogsmeade."

Lily wasn't such a goody-goody as everyone made her out to be.

Certainly not.

It was a quarter of an hour later when Hermione made her way into the Great Hall for breakfast. It was one of the few sights that still left her homesick and reminded her that she was not in her own time. The seats were filled with so many similar faces, but yet there were so different. It was disconcerting just how much alike Harry and his father were. Sirius sitting in Ron's place next to him, no resemblance between the two at all. Even faces across the different tables were not like they should be.

Hermione gave a sigh, and joined Remus at the Gryffindor table, across from Sirius, in her usual seat.

"Finally decided to join us, Sunshine?" Well, at least it was a different nickname that the one that he had been using most frequently.

"Can't expect Apollo's chariot horses to run all day with no nourishment." The playful banter had been going on for quite some time now. "Good morning, James, Sirius, _Peter_." The venom she had been working on hiding was back. Her wonderful mood had been ruined by walking into a crowded room.

James gave his greeting cheerily, Peter tried harder to make himself invisible, and Sirius grumbled something under his breath and continued to pretend like she wasn't there.

Breakfast sounded like such a good idea.

She looked Remus in the eyes. She was here for him.

Not quite sure how it happened, Hermione had fallen for the werewolf. In fact, she had been sneaking Wolfsbane Potion into his evening tea every night for the past two weeks. It wasn't a full round of applications of the potion, but it would dull the pain and help him keep his wits a bit more.

He can never know.

Understatement of the decade.

The effects were visible. He was more cheerful, more outgoing. He had more energy, even though the full moon was fast approaching. It was merely a few nights away. The moon having terrible timing, normally full in the middle of the week, but somehow Remus always managed to stay caught up on his work.

In fact, Hermione had managed to get ahead in her own studies as well. The joys of being able to read upside down. But even that was losing its flavor fast. Why wouldn't he just come out and tell her what was wrong with him. It was so frustrating to know the answer but have to wait for the question.

"Hey, 'Mione!" Lily greeted as she sat down. "Talked to Dumbledore. He said it was all right."

"Said what was alright, Lily, love?" James wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, nothing. I broke my last quill this morning, so I need to run into Hogsmeade and get some new ones. Hermione needed some things as well."

"Oh, girls afternoon out, I take it. You two have fun."

"We will." She chowed down her eggs quickly, which if they hadn't been kept warm by magic would have been cold and rubbery by now. "Off to Potions. Catch you later, James." And without so much of a kiss, she was up and on her way. "Hermione? Remus? Coming?"

"Nah, just breathing hard," Remus winked at Hermione before standing up. The three of them made their way down to the dungeons with Hermione rolling her eyes.

* * *

From Lily's reaction, the day had not seemed to pass quickly enough. She had ran into Hermione's ancient runes class the second it was dismissed, grabbed her by the hand, and ran from the school like it was on fire, as unlikely as that was, and Hermione trailed along behind her desperately trying to keep her footing.

_I bet she would keep running if you fell down and drag you off the school grounds,_ her mind giggled. _Not a half bad idea, maybe then the wolf would stop pawing at you._

Gryffindor's lioness did not even stop moving before she spun on the spot, throwing Hermione into a gut grinding side-a-long apparation. Feeling rather woozy, Hermione looked around.

They were on a small, old fashioned street lined with shops, right in front of a dress shop. "This will be fun!" Lily giggled as she went back to dragging Hermione into the store.

"Good afternoon, ladies. Can I help you find anything?" a short elderly woman said politely behind the counter. She was a Muggle, not that there was anything wrong with that, but it would have been nice to know before she had opened her mouth about school.

Lily took lead as Hermione fumbled with her brain to get words to come out her mouth.

"Hello Agnes. My friend Hermione and I are shopping our evening wear for a Christmas ball." She beamed her perfect smile. "Any suggestions?"

The woman thought, piercing her lips in contemplation. She set down her sewing project on the counter, which looked to be the hem of a blue floor length evening gown, and went towards the back of the store.

"Red and green are going to be too popular at a dance like that," she mumbled as she browsed through racks of dresses. "Any length you are looking for?"

"Nothing in particular. You have such wonderful taste that I leave both our dresses up to you." Lily said without a second thought. She smiled over at Hermione who was rather slack jawed.

"Sizes?"

"I'm a six, and we will need to fit Hermione for a size."

The elderly woman smiled pleasantly. "Then we will start with her first." She looked Hermione up and down. "Arms out."

Doing as she was told, Hermione felt rather silly as her measurements were taken.

"Hmm… I'd venture to guess that you're a seven." Agnes said as she browsed through another rack of dresses.

Lily leaned over and whispered, "She's never wrong."

Agnes came back around the corner with 3 dresses draped over her arm, which were handed to Hermione and showed her to the dressing room.

Hermione felt a little silly. She hadn't been shopping for a formal dress since her 4th year. She was much less grown up then than she was now. She was filling out the top of the gowns, leaving her feeling much more exposed than she cared to be.

"You have to come out and show us, Hermione, dear." Agnes said cheerfully. "I want to see how they fit you."

The first dress she put on was a floor length strapless ball gown, light blue in color. All in all, it reminded her of a dumbed down version of Cinderella's dress the fairy godmother had magic'd up for her. But once again, she did as she was told and came out of the dressing room. Spinning around slowly, she waited for the two women's opinin.

With much debate that seemed to go on silently between them, both Agnes and Lily shook their heads and sent her back into the fitting room. Minutes later, Hermione stepped out once again in a dark purple dress similar to the last, that had a lighter purple meshing over it.

Again they shook their heads.

The last dress was a short black dress which she was embarrassed to put on. Concealing her cleavage better, Hermione tied it behind her neck and turned to look in the mirror. She had never been one to show off her legs.

This one got a maybe from Lily, and a no from Agnes. "You legs are long and beautiful, but there is no need to put them on display. Maybe something longer but form fitting." She turned and made her way down the isles. She came back with an armful of floor length gowns.

The first one Hermione tried on was a plain black, single strap glossy black dress. That was a no. The next one was dark blue, had a slit up the side, and once again strapless. There were small clear beads all over the bodice. Again a no.

Hermione was beginning to get depressed as she waded through more and more dresses. Her eyes lingered on a long white one with a powder purple meshing over it cut into alternating strips. The dress reminded her of the fairies from stories she had read as a child. She donned the dress and stepped out.

Approval was instant. "I had a good feeling about that one."

"When why-" Hermione asked just to be cut off by her friend.

"It is so much fun to play dress up!" she laughed. Lily had a dress bag over her arm. It seems she had found her dress quickly. Lily dropped some American money on the counter. "Thank you Agnes. You have been a wonderful help, as always. But we need to get going. Have a good day."

"You too, ladies. Come back any time."

Once outside, Hermione could not keep herself from asking in a low whisper, "American Muggle shop?"

"Is there something wrong with Americans or Muggles?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing at all, was just surprised is all."

"Then we'll be off then. Should get back before the food is even served." With that she grabbed Hermione's wrist, turned on the spot and was gone with a _pop!_

* * *

It was two days before the Winter Ball, and Remus had yet to look into getting a tux. All in all, he was regretting his choice to ask the girl to the dance as it fell on the evening before the full moon. It was never a good night for him and he knew that there was a chance that if the moon came out from behind the clouds that he could… still have an episode.

"Come on, Moony. Don't let your furry little problem get in the way of a good night with a beautiful woman." James was always one to crack jokes.

Yes, your furry little problem will want out.

I know!

It's not safe. For Hermione, or anyone else.

I know!

_You are really going to chance letting your secret slip over some bitch?_

Remus growled, not realizing that he had done so aloud.

"You all right, Moony?" James asked putting a hand on his shoulder. "Cranky already? Full moon isn't for another week." His words were whispered, as other students in the common room had their attention focused on the source of the vicious sound.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need some air." He got up and pushed his way through the portrait into the hall. Down countless passages that he wasn't even paying attention to, Remus found himself at the edge of the forest. He let loose a vicious growl, angry with himself and everyone around him, though no one was to blame but himself. The nighttime critters of the trees were spooked and all ran for safety.

He ran into the woods, it was the only freedom he truly enjoyed. All the inhabitants of the forest knew of his condition and gave him a wide berth with every trip he made through the forest, though he was only dangerous 3 days a month. It was common courtesy. He would not run through the homes of the centaurs or any other creatures of the forest and they would do him no harm.

Wind in his hair, he just ran. Didn't care where he was going just that it was not the castle.

_He didn't mean any harm,_ the voice in his head reminded him.

"It's not him I am running from. That scent is driving me mad. There is no reason behind the obsession."

You think too much. Maybe the answer is not logical.

"What?" he skidded to a halt, leaning against a tree to catch his breath. He waited for an answer, but the voice was silent. "Bloody figures."

He caught a familiar scent in the air around him. Closing his eyes he traced the origin of the smell. He snapped his head upwards.

"Talking to yourself, Remus? That's never a good sign."

Remus sighed. "I could have killed you, Prongs."

"Not bloody likely, I'm out of your reach."

Remus gave another sigh. He had to prove to the boy just how wrong he was. Besides it was good fun to knock the show off down a peg or two.

He ran at a close log, jumped up on it and did a backwards flip knocking the Chaser from his broom and taking his place. With a wide grin, he said "I win."

"Show off." James stood wiping the moss and leaves from his pants. "Sirius and I are going dress robe shopping tomorrow, right after class. Care to join us?"

Remus shrugged. "Why not."

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I'm kind of a tom-boy and don't know a thing about formal wear. I literally told my best friend to pick out my prom dress, so I would like to apologize about that horrible piece. I have noticed many people favoriting (is that even a word? Don't think so.) this story, and I would like to give a special thanks to all my readers and cookies to those who review. ^_^

Stay tuned for some dancing and merriment.

A/N2: Fixed a discrepency before posting:  
**"The effects were visible. He was more cheerful, more outgoing. He had more energy, even though the full moon was fast approaching. It was merely a few nights away. The moon having terrible timing, normally full in the middle of the week, but somehow Remus always managed to stay caught up on his work."**


	11. Disaster at the Dance

My Friend, My Love, My Mate

Chapter 11:

What am I doing here? Remus groaned inwardly to himself standing, feet slightly apart while a tailor invasively measured his inseem.

_You know what day tomorrow is, don't you?_

Of course I do. I would have to be a moron to have forgotten the worst day of the month.

It must have slipped your mind, or else you wouldn't have invited the tasty morsel out on a night I roam free.

With a grimace, Remus looked at the wall. She had begun to fill every waking moment of his life, only apart for brief moments of his life, such as boys night out. Her scent had become an addictive intoxication of his senses. It was becoming more difficult with every passing moment in her presence to walk away, though he was still unsure of what he was smelling or why it was growing stronger.

Fear had spread through him on the last full moon when he had woken, naked, atop the tower just outside the window where he could see her bed. Thankfully the other students had yet to wake so he was able to make a nearly silent escape, though the height had been daunting.

The tailor measured his arms, having finished with Remus' legs unnoticed.

"We couldn't have done this sooner, instead of waiting til the last bloody minute, could we?" Sirius barked from a chair where he sat looking rather frumpy.

"So, which of your lovely admirers did you invite to the dance, _Sirius?_" James asked in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

You know he desires her.

Remus made no comment as he looked his friend in his dark eyes. Remus had no doubts about this. And Remus had broken the cardinal code amongst friends, but he couldn't help his senses.

He had to know!

"Going stag, paron the pun, _James._" The words were meant to be funny, but the look in his eyes were far from it. The term 'if looks could kill' ran through Remus' mind, and he hoped the same idea was not running through his friends mind as well.

"Then I'm sure you will dance with them all, not that you wouldn't anyway."

And he'll dance with her.

Remus could feel his throat vibrate involuntarily, the feral growl being cut off a moment to late. Padfoot's entire body tense, prongs eyes flashed a warning glance, and Wormtail looked ready to flee, his eyes shifting rapidly. Fear was thick in the air and not only could Remus smell it, he could taste it as well. His heart beat at the thrill of the hunt.

The tailor had stopped measuring the length of his arm, so still that Remus almost believed the man to be petrified. He smiled as friendly a smile as he could manage, but failed in reassuring the old man who eagerly announced that he was done and would have the tux's ready first thing in the morning.

"Moony, you foot!" Padfoot exclaimed once they were out of earshot. "You are already taking more risks than you should-"

"Padfoot," Prongs said.

"be. The clouds could clear tonight-"

"Padfoot," Prongs warned, more stern this time.

"Bathing you in moonlight, full force. You could _kill-_"

"Sirius!" Remus had never seen his friend so serious before with anyone besides Snape. More calmly, Prongs added, "He knows the risks. You can't honestly tell me that you wouldn't do the same."

Padfoot unleashed a growl of his own before stalking off, his feet heavy on the pavement. Without stopping he spun on his heels and was gone with a _pop!_

Turning to his friend, Remus whispered, "I'm sorry, James."

A hand clapped him of the shoulder. "Don't be, my friend. Every one deserves a night of happiness, even you."

The night progressed with increasing slowness. Remus stayed in the shack as was customary the night before the full moon, habit setting in, but worry close behind. The sun rose, but not soon enough of his opinion.

Should I really do this?

The voice inside his head was silent, but for the low growl that Remus could nearly feel in his throat. Barely contained within himself, Remus felt the weight of his decision pressing down on him. Images of bloody corpses littering the school grounds haunted his thoughts.

I can't back out now. I will just leave before the moon rises.

More silence echoed in his thoughts.

"Moony, are you awake?" James called, his voice full of energy.

Padfoot's bark was loud and familiar, but seemed to have a rougher edge to it.

Remus stepped into the tunnel that ran from the whomping willow to his hiding place, dubbed the Shrieking Shack for the sounds that were emitted from it during the full moon. He would have thought that even the Muggles would have figured out the trend by now.

Padfoot sat at James's feet, who had been unable to keep his animagus form in the small tunnel. James was smiling but the scruffy dog beside him seemed less than pleased.

Remus couldn't help but beam a smile back. His friends had not only kept his secret, but had furtively mastered an animagus form to keep him company. Sure that Remus could not have found better friends if he had tried, he made his way outside, something he had never done purposefully during the full phase of the moon.

"We have errands to run, Moony, my friend." All worries faded.

Hermione figited with the fabric of her dress as she started at her reflection in the full body mirror she had just transfigured from a small compact one. Her hair framed her face in tight ringlets, her face flush with excitement and nervousness.

What about the-

"What about it?"

Aren't you worried that-

"He will be fine."

Adjusting her dress once more, Hermione silently hoped she would not be a clumsy fool tonight. Taking a deep breath, she stepped to the to of the grand staircase. Opening her eyes, she instantly found his golden eyes, feral and full of… something she couldn't place…

His breath caught in his throat. She was stunning. The stars in the sky on a clear night could not compare. Every muscle in his body screamed to move towards the vision of loveliness before him, but he resisted and waited for her to decent the staircase, arm out stretched. Had he wanted to describe the vision before him, it would have been impossible.

Will o' the Wisp, meant to distract travelers from their destination…

She certainly is distracting.

And lead them to their dooms. Perhaps the dogs will play tonight.

Shaking his head, Hermione's hand met his own and he tucked it under his arm like the gentlemen of long ago. Her skin of her arm just above her wrist was so soft that he caressed it with his free hand as he beamed a smile in her direction.

"You look lovely," he managed to say before the sparkle in her brown eyes dazzled him to silence again. Leading her into the Great Hall which had been cleared for the Winter Ball.

Music seemed to begin the moment that they walked in. A waltz. Hermione rolled her eyes, which confused Remus. He asked her to dance.

_You'll have to lead this tasty young woman with an iron arm._ _She probably won't know the Gryffindor-_

The inner voice was cut off as Hermione lead Remus around through the dance that handed down generation after generation through the Gryffindor lines. It was similar to that of the other Houses, but differed in the spin. She didn't miss a beat.

What in the…

How?

"Have you never danced with a woman, Remy?" Hermione smiled. "You look amazed."

He cocked his head to the side slightly, before shaking his head. "It's not that. You are just amazing."

A slight blush colored her cheeks. The dance ended, and Hermione made her way over to the punch bowl. When her back wasn't facing him, Remus quickly looked out the window. The moon had yet to even begin to rise.

But time draws near.

He ignored the anxious growl that rumbled through his consciousness. There was still time to enjoy the night. The moon was not set to rise til midnight.

How cliché, a Cinderella night.

Song after song played the night away, Remus whirling Hermione around the floor expertly, and thanking his brief lessons and acute senses. The floor had cleared around them, unnoticed. It appeared that the whole school was watching them. Remus had finally made it into the spotlight. He grinned a wolfish grin as he dipped Hermione at the end of a song.

"I don't know about you, Sleeping Beauty, but I could use some air." He whispered to her, a growl like that of a purr caressed her ear. A perceptible shiver went through her before she nodded. They made their way outside where there were gazebo's specifically for those needing air, lit magically so that they glowed in the darkness.

Choosing one farther away from the school, Remus sat down and pulled Hermione into his lap. He was feeling impulsive, and couldn't stop himself from what came next. Lips met before he had even thought about the action. The kiss was chaste but left them both breathless.

Hermione suddenly pulled away to the other side of the gazebo, her back towards him.

And what a back that is.

"Hermione?" Remus said softly, moving slowly so as not to startle her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- I should have known that – I'm sorry."

Tears were streaming down her face. She never should have let it come this far. This was not her time. She could very well be messing with the fabric of time, altering her own reality. Maybe by being here, Harry would never be born, or his parents never would have died to protect him, causing Harry himself to be killed. Then there wouldn't be a savior for the world. Who would take down Voldemort?

"Remus, I'm sorry. This was a bad idea." She said over his own words. Standing up, she began to walk away from the romantic gazebo. "I should have thought this through some more."

A hand grabbed her arm, though it was not rough. "Don't go, Hermione. I don't know what came over me."

"Remus, it's not you. Well it is you, but it's not really you. I mean. Things are just more complicated than you understand." She was rambling about nothing. She took a deep breath and turned to face him. What she saw behind him on the horizon stopped her tears and her train of thought, replacing it instead with fear. "Remus, you need to go. The moon."

Time had gotten away from them. She had planned to excuse herself for the evening long before sunrise so that he could get to the willow and everyone would be safe. The Wolfsbane that she had been sneaking into his drinks would help keep him calm, but it was not brewed correctly since it had yet to be discovered and she couldn't remember the whole recipe for it. It was half-assed. So would only do a little to help him keep his senses.

The man before her whipped around so fast she was sure he would have broken his back had he been normal. The moon was cresting the distant hills, and would have full power over him in minutes.

Sadness, mixed with fear filled his eyes as he looked back at her. "Hermione, I-"

There was no time to lose. He was too close to the school to be safe. "I know, Remus. Run!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the gazebo and towards the willow.

He stopped feet from the willows reach. "Hermione. We need to talk."

"There is no time."

"Promise me. Tell me everything."

This was bad. But what choice did she have. She could change history by letting the whole school see Remus for what he was, or she could agree and change history anyway.

"I promise."

He nodded and dashed toward the secret passage hidden beneath the willow. Tears streaming down her face, Hermione turned and headed back towards the school.

What have you done!

A/N: I would like to apolgize for the length of time between updates. All heck broke lose in my life and I had found myself without internet and I was sharing my computer for a long while. With all the stress in my life I had completely forgotten about this story. For anyone still waiting on updates, I appreciate the dedication to the story. It is coming to a close slowly. A few more chapters I believe. I would really like to finish up this story.


	12. Truth

My Friend, My Love, My Mate

Chapter 12:

_I told you that it was a bad idea to go with him._

Hermione ignored the inner voice as she lounged on her bed, still wearing the ruined dress from the night before. Tear stains trailed down her face. The lonely howl that had echoed through the forest the night before had been different from all the ones she had heard in her lifetime. It was the sound of a creature giving up on life.

_He has to know what you know before he can end his life._

"That is not a pleasant thought." She groaned and rolled over. It would be days before she saw her love again. "My love?" It felt like a foreign concept to her. She had loved Ron since before 4th year, but he was one of her best friends. Friends before lovers, her mother had always told her. But this. What she had with Lupin was different.

_You fell for a teacher!_ The inner voice cackled with laughter.

She loved Ron the way that she loved Harry. Like a brother. It was strong and unbreakable. But this. This love she felt for Remus seemed to glow. It was a light in the darkness that had become her life when she had traveled through time. Constant fear for her new friends twisted up with her dedication to not changing the time line. She had grown to love Lily and James the way she had loved Harry and Ron. Her love for Sirius had stayed strong, but she now understood the plague he had put upon the school girls. She respected his new attitude having witnessed the old Sirius.

Did I not try and go back in time to save my friends of the future? Wait, it's not my future, it is my present. This is the past! But I went back in time to try and save my friends. I am such a hypocrite. I can go back in time to save Molly and Arthur, but saving Lily and James is not ok?

Collapsing into tears again, Hermione let it all lose into her pillow. She was frustrated that she had slipped up in the end, angry that there was nothing that she could do, sad that she may never be able to interact with her friends again, and tired of everything.

He was angry. He couldn't explain it. Every fiber of his being wanted to lash out. The full moon phase was over, and had been for days. Yet, he could not bring himself from his hiding place. Surely his presence here and not at the school would not go unnoticed.

Her knowledge of Sirius had surprised him, knowing about Peeves had baffled him, the way she looked at James puzzled him, and the pure hatred for Peter shocked him. People, mostly, that she should have known nothing about being here at a new school and yet she knew much more.

But his fear of the moon, and the horror in her face when she saw the moon rising. That was impossible to know. Everyone had made an unbreakable vow with Remus himself that they would never tell a soul about his lycanthropy. Even Severus Snape. There was no way that the secret could have gotten out. So how did she know?

"Moony?" There was the voice he had been expecting to hear in the days that he had been missing from class. The growl of worry and trepidation . "You in here, Moony?"

"Yes, Padfoot. I'm here."

"Why are you hiding out in here?" Sirius came into the shrieking shack, as it had been dubbed since he had begun hiding here during the full moon, and stood at his full height, nearly a head and a half taller than Remus.

"Just don't want to leave."

Sirius raised a dark eyebrow. "You can never wait to leave this place. Though I can see why. You need a new decorator, mate." Not even a smile was elicited from his friend.

"Come now, Remy. Tell me what is bothering you. You're like my brother. Anyone who has hurt you will have the dirt pummeled out of them."

Remus gave a half smile and sighed. "That won't do this time. I know you don't hit girls."

Sirius suddenly turned serious. "What has 'Mione done to you? I swear if any bitch has hurt you!"

Shaking his head, Remus said softly. "It isn't what she has done, my friend. It is what she knows."

"What she knows?" Sirius settled back down. "Tell me she doesn't know-"

He only nodded. "She knows all right."

Hermione sat in the library, alone, as she had so many times in both the past and her present. She was researching an arithmancy paper when she heard the sound of footsteps. And they did not sound like leisurely footfalls. They stopped behind her.

The soft voice of an angel rang behind her. "Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute."

"I really need to finish this paper, Lily. Can I meet you somewhere later?"

Lily loosed an impatient sigh. "I'll be out by the Pitch watching the boys practice. Meet me out there after practice."

"Sounds good. Later Lily."

The sound of retreating footsteps faded into the distance. Hermione knew that the talk was going to be serious, and that the privacy of the pitch after practice was probably the best place for it. No doubt, Lupin had told his friends about her. There would be plenty of questions to answer.

As she tried to draw out her report, she realized that it was complete and anything better would draw more attention to herself.

_Not that you haven't done that already._

Not in the mood to be harassed by herself, she packed her bag and took it upstairs to the dorm and then made her way out to the Quidditch Pitch where the boys were still up in the air practicing.

She sat in the stands, letting her mind wander, not letting it focus on any one thing because it all hurt so much.

Soon, three shadows towered over her causing Hermione to look up out of her daze.

"What do you know?"

Was there really a point in playing dumb at this point?

She opened her mouth and spilled out everything she knew about Lupin from what he had confided in her. Greyback's bite, Dumbledore's sanctuary in the Willow and the Shrieking Shack, the fact that Snape knows.

She looked up into the eyes of Lily, James, and Sirius wishing that instead she were looking into Remus' soft grey eyes. What a comfort it would have been to see the eyes calm and loving as she had seen them so many times before.

"But how?" Sirius' voice was gruff like a landslide. It appeared that he was barely controlling his temper, which Hermione could understand.

"I-" Hermione started to say as tears streamed down her face.

"Hermione and I have things to discuss." The voice she had been longing to hear came from behind her. She had been hoping to hear it so much that she swore she imagined it until James took Lily's hand and led her and Sirius away.

She began to turn, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Everything. You promised."

"I don't know where to start." She sobbed.

"At the beginning."

Still not knowing where the beginning was exactly, she began talking. "I was 12 when I got my letter to Hogwarts. Me, a Muggle who knew nothing about magic. I had always had a fascination with fantasy books and when I found out that it was real I was ecstatic. I began reading my text books long before school started, finding it all fascinating. By the time I got to school I was already reading the second year text books for a second or third time. Being a Muggle, I surprised most teachers. Except Professor Snape. He hated me. Calling me a know it all."

"How is it that you got here when you were 12 but I didn't know you?"

"You said to start at the beginning, so I am. All questions at the end, please." Hermione said trying to turn around, but again was stopped. "I met my two best friends, Harry and Ron in my first year and we had some pretty amazing adventures that you wouldn't believe even if I told them to you, so I will skip past them. It was my third year that I met you, Remus. You were filling the Defense Against Dark Arts position."

"A teacher?" Remus muttered, but Hermione ignored him.

"You were out sick a lot. It didn't add up until Snape, who was substituting for you one week, assigned us all a paper on Werewolves. Being the bookworm that I was, my research was thorough. I knew you were a werewolf. But you seemed to have things under control and you were no threat. It wasn't until the end of the year that… I'm sorry I have to skip ahead so that you know why there are things I cannot tell you."

There was a moments pause before Remus squeezed her shoulder to have her continue. "In what would have been the first day of my 7th year, there was an attack on Grimmuald place by the Death Eaters." His grip tightened on her shoulder. He obviously knew of the group. "There were a lot of casualties. I got scared and apparated Ron, Harry, and myself away to save them. I had watched so many close to me die already that I could not stand to see them die too. My mind was not in the proper place. I wanted to save the unsavable. So I snuck into the school and stole the only remaining time turner from McGonagall. But she was under the Imperius Curse," another tightening of his hand. It was painful now, but she continued on anyway, "and she tried to kill me with the Killing Curse. It shattered the time turner. I woke up here, in your time. So I can't tell you the whole story. It will change the events of history. Please forgive me."

She broke down and cried both from emotional release and the grip on her shoulder. She felt the grip loosen and then his arms wrapped around her. "I forgive you, Hermione. How could I not, when you hold my heart?"

Could this be the truth. No one had ever traveled through time. It was a paradox. If the time line changed then the person who had traveled through time would have had his or her own time line changed to the point where there wouldn't be a need to travel through time. That person may not even exist!

How else could he explain her knowledge of him and his friends? Could she be a Seer? Able to see the future? But they were mysterious, the glimpses brief and not always accurate. She knew things no Seer would look for. Insignificant details. Or could They see that kind of stuff? It was too much for him to think about. Time travel seemed to be the only explanation that didn't make his head hurt too much. Why would she lie?

It was a long time before Remus spoke. "Can I ask you some questions?" Hermione nodded. "Why do you look like you love James?"

He could feel her smile. "He looks just like his son, Harry."

"And you love Harry?" He was prepared for the worst.

"Like a brother maybe. He is my bestest friend in my own time."

Remus could feel a smile growing on his own face. "It is good to know that their son will have such a good friend as you." He hugged her tight. "And Sirius?"

"He doesn't act the way he does now. He's…. lets just say he lives a hard life."

"Peter?"

"Can't answer that question," she whispered through gritted teeth.

"Fair enough." He paused. "You have to answer this one as it pertains very little to the future. Why did you pull away when I kissed you?"

There was silence that stretched on for several minutes. He was about to ask the question again when she spoke.

"I love you. That is why I pulled away. Loving you is a big no no. I shouldn't have let things go on for as long as I did. I don't know if I can ever get home, so I might be stuck here and I should make the best of it. But what if being here with you changes the events in history?"

He hugged her close. He loved her too. How it happened, he was unsure. She had crept into his heart and now he didn't ever want to let her go. She knew his deepest secret and that was not why she had withdrawn from his kiss. She loved him and accepted him the way he was.

"I love you too, 'Mione. If just being here is changing history, perhaps we can rewrite it with a happy ending for you and me."

She turned in his arms and kissed him passionately. All of his pain was forgotten. He had everything he ever wanted right here in his arms.

His love of Lily could not even compare.

A/N: The truth is out! Coming down to the final chapters remaining. I hope you have enjoyed the turn of events!


	13. An Oath

My Friend, My Love, My Mate

Chapter 13:

The following weeks were awkward. Lily, James and Sirius still eyed her funny, but they had taken Remus' word that everything was fine. What he had told them was that she was a smart young woman and had done the math with his disappearances around the full moon. Seeing as she was a bright girl in classes (though she tried not to stand out) so they bought the story. But things had grown awkward between them and the happy couple.

Hermione and Remus had taken to keeping to themselves when it was possible. They made frequent trips into the woods where he showed her the magical creatures that dwelled in there. Not nearly as many dangers as the school made it out to be, but it was awe inspiring none the less. Unicorns, centaurs, and many more.

All things she had seen in her first year during detention, but why spoil his fun. Remus was showing her his world, and she loved every minute that she was spending with him.

Dumbledore had checked in with her. No information had been found about sending her home. It seemed like an impossibility to return to her own time. But she wasn't sad.

Weekly trips to Hogsmeade and walks through the corridors at night became a common occurance. And during the full moon cycle Hermione even sat in the shrieking shack petting Remus' haunches as he slept. The wolfsbane was doing more than she thought.

"'Mione?"

"Yes?"

The moon had deserted the world, the sky was dark in the forest. Remus was dressed in his trousers, his bare chest against her back. He sighed deeply.

"I believe I have loved you since you showed up mysteriously in McGonagall's office." He took a deep breath. "And I believe with all my heart that I will love you until that heart stops beating."

"I love you too, Remus-"

"Marry me, Hermione." He pulled a small black box from somewhere Hermione couldn't see and handed it to her.

Breathless, Hermione opened the box and inside was a white gold ring with a moderate sized diamond set in it.

"Yes!" She wasn't sure how she managed to get the word out, but everything else was forgotten. Her home, her time, how much she missed her friends. This was right where she was meant to be!

She turned in his arms, slipping the ring on her finger and kissed him. The passion he returned the kiss with set her soul on fire. She pushed him back kissing him deeply.

Breathing heavily, Remus lay on his back, his Hermione straddling him. His release was building and he knew the time would come all too soon. He braced himself on his elbows, bringing his face up to her neck where he nibbled playfully.

She was his everything. Life itself would cease to exist without her, at least that was what he thought.

"From new to full, from full to new. Or howl so long, make one from two." He breathed.

"What?" she whispered against his neck.

He shrugged it off. It had been a dream he had had a long time ago, or at least that was how it felt. Had it really only been a few months?

He nibbled her other shoulder, then nuzzled her ear, growling softly. "_To thee I give my body, in return you give it heat. In your hands you hold my, only you can make it beat. I bare it all with my soul, a passion which will not abate. I take you into my life, my friend, my love, my mate."_ He felt his release with the final word. And somewhere, horror filled his heart. What had he just done?

Hermione's heart felt brittle. She hadn't understood the growl in her ear, but she had known it was different from all the others. Her own release followed his without warning. She was left light headed and the room was spinning.

She couldn't catch her breath and she began hyperventilating.

_Calm down!_

"I can't."

"Hermione?" She could hear the voice, but she couldn't see. The spinning was nauseating. Was this normal? "'Mione, what's wrong?"

Suddenly the room stopped spinning, and then it all went black.

"Hermione?" The voice was different. Not one she had been expecting to hear. Her eyes fluttered open.

"James?" No, the eyes were all wrong. "Merlin! Harry is that you?" She sat up and drew her friend into her arms so fast the wind was knocked out of him.

She was back in her own time. This was Harry, and she could see Ron over his shoulder. She couldn't let him go as if he would suddenly disappear. Ron came over and wrapped his arm around Hermione as much as he could.

"We've been so worried, 'Mione. You have been out for days."

"Days? But I've been gone for months!"

"Gone, Hermione you haven't gone anywhere. You were knocked unconscious by McGonagall under the Imperious Curse. Lupin found you and brought you back here."

Hermione looked around. She was in a guest bedroom at Grimmauld place. She looked around the room. She was alone with her two friends. She needed to talk to Remus.

She suddenly rose from the bed, finding herself dressed in a long white nightgown, and left the room. Harry and Ron were left baffled in her wake.

"Remus." She said, entering the living room. Remus had his back to her, leaning against the door frame leading to the kitchen.

"Hermione, you're awake." He turned to face her. She was caught off guard by the sadness in his eyes. She suddenly understood all the sadness when he talked about his past. It was not Lily he had spoken so lovingly about, but Hermione in the past. Unless…

Unless it was all a dream. How could she be sure?

Without thinking, Hermione ran up to Remus, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Moments passed and there was no response. Fear crept into her soul. Perhaps it had been a dream after all.

She pulled away, her eyes down cast. She went to turn away and apologize, but was caught off guard as Remus swept her into his arms and held her tight.

"Gods, how I have missed you 'Mione." He whispered into her hair. "You have no idea what it has been like."

He carried her back up the stairs, past two very baffled young men.

Remus lay on his bed covered in sweat. It was the first time he had been able to make love to a woman in almost 20 years. This was the woman he had bound himself to, the only one that could make his blood boil. It was the only woman he would ever be able to have. The only one he wanted for all time.

"To thee I give my body, only you can give it heat…" Words he didn't think that she had even understood were now sounding in his ear. "In your hands you hold my heart, only you can make it beat. I bare it all with my soul, passion which will not abate. I take you into my life. My friend. My love. My mate."

Tears rolled down his face. She was not a werewolf so may not be bound by the same oath as he, but the fact that she had found the words in her own head were enough to make the happiest man in the world.

"Oh, 'Mione!" He cried into her hair. "However did you know what to say?"

"I don't know. It just came out. I-" Hermione cut herself off as she suddenly flew to the trashcan in the corner of the room where she emptied what little bit was in stomach. She looked up, her face appearing a little green. "Oh no!"

"What?" Remus was confused.

"I'm pregnant."

"Love, I don't think it works that fast, even in dogs."

"Baby, what were we doing right before I disappeared?"

Remus could feel a devilish grin spread across his. "We're having puppies!"

A/N: Voila. The ending to the story. There will not be a sequel for this story as of yet. I just wanted to finish this one up for anyone who has been waitin cough over a year .

I would like to apologize for the long wait but here is the conclusion. It felt so rushed but this is what the muse gave me. Again, thank you for reading. Au Revoir.

WHOOPS! Just fixed a BIG mistake. Thank you bigmommak for pointing out the ring issue.


End file.
